Selena Cullen
by twilightselenacullen
Summary: rewriting the beginning chaps so they are gramatically correct. Warning story contains spanking Don't like Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone, I have fixed the mistakes in this story so that more people will like it, so hope it works.

In my story, I am the little sister of all the vampires, who happens to get into trouble A LOT!

We were all sitting in the lunch room, and Rosalie decided to pick a fight with me again...

"So Selly, is there anything you'd like to tell us?" Rosalie asked. I tried to keep my thoughts blank, but I could feel Edward's suspicious eyes burning a hole through me. I sunk down in my chair and whimpered slightly.

"Carlisle is going to kill you! You got detention again! How many fucking times do I have to tell you not to skip class?" he yelled.

I looked up and smiled as innocently as I could. But, as soon as I did, I immediately regretted it. I felt Edward's strong hand grasp the top of my arm as I was being pulled out into the hallway.

He dragged me into the staircase. "Edward, please, I am so sorry. I promise it will never happen again. Please, I'm begging you, don't tell Carlisle."

"NO! I am tired of you always getting into trouble! You wait until detention is over. Carlisle will be the least of your problems. I'm going to deal with you myself."

"NO! Edward, please, I'm sorry! I will never skip class again, I promise. I'll be there on time, plea-" I was cut off; before I could finish my sentence, I was on the ground. "Ow! Edwa-"

He raised his hand threateningly, and I stopped talking. I was too afraid of getting even more punishment. "If you say one more word, I swear you won't be able to walk back into that cafeteria" he warned.

I nodded apologetically "Yes Sir." We walked back in silence, and he told everyone he would drive me home himself and inform Carlisle later.

I flinched at the thought of this idea. The rest of the day went by quickly... I heard the security guard walking towards me. "Detention is over; you can leave." I lifted my head up and nodded before walking out as slowly as I could.

When I got to the parking lot, he was standing there glaring at me. "Get in" he whispered harshly.

"Yes Sir." I was in the car in less than a second.

I bowed my head low the whole way home, wishing I could curl up on the seat and rest my head on my knees. He dragged me upstairs to our room and threw me against the wall, hard.

"Uhh!" I moaned, but I was too scared to move. Edward shut the door and continued to glare at me. He grabbed me by my neck and squeezed really hard.

Then, he spun me around and held my body bent over with one arm. "Please don't! I'm sorry, please!" I begged. He began hitting me furiously.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. "How many times do I have to punish you before you'll learn to obey me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry! Please stop!" He suddenly threw me on the ground.

He started walking toward me. I flinched and tried to protect myself. He grabbed me by my hair, and I scrambled to my feet. "Get my belt" he ordered.

I whimpered and walked over to the bed, which was there just for show. He was by me in less than a second after I picked it up. He grabbed my arm and threw me on the bed. I laid there for a second, quivering.

Then he rolled me over on my stomach and began again. This time much harder and more painful than before!

"PLEASE STOP!" I cried. Smack. I AM. Smack. SORRY. Smack. I SWEAR, I WILL NEVER DISOBEY YOU AGAIN!"Smack, smack, smack. "It was a mistake, please!" His painful, stinging blows went on harder and harder.

Edward continued relentlessly. "It's a mistake. It was an accident. It wasn't my fault. I promise I'll never disobey you again. That's all you ever say, Selena!"

Smack. Smack. "OW! Please Edward!" I tried. It didn't work. He kept hitting me. Smack, smack, smack, smack. Finally, he stopped a couple minutes later. He looked at me, and I could tell he was still angry.

He dragged me to Emmett and Rosalie's room. "I have to go talk to Carlisle. Watch her for me."

TO BE CONTINUED...

So, I hope you liked the fixed version better. I am going to fix the rest of them too.

My beta luvsanime02 is helping me a lot with it too. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

R&R!

I sat curled up in the corner of the room. Emmett stared at me. He really scares me a lot, probably because he's so much bigger than me. Rosalie laughed. "Can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

"I wouldn't be in trouble if it wasn't for you, bitch!" I snapped. Rosalie spun towards me, and Emmett was off the bed in a second. He grabbed me and thrust my body up against the wall.

"Never talk to Rosalie or any of us like that, do you understand me?" I didn't respond, which of course made him even madder. He dug his razor sharp nails into my sides. I groaned in pain.

"Uhh!"

He finally let go, and I fell to the floor.

"Do you understand me?" he repeated.

I kept my head down, and replied shakily "How should I talk to an evil bitch then?" I asked sarcastically, looking up and batting my eyes for effect.

Rosalie backhanded me, and I lay on the floor, unable to move from fear and pain. "Now, I think he wants the right answer" she said.

It was quiet for a second. I didn't respond. Emmett kicked me into the wall as hard as he could. I screamed in pain, just as Carlisle called to us from his study. I was reluctant to move.

Emmett grabbed me by my neck, and I got up quickly. He dragged me to the study. He threw me inside the doorway in front of Carlisle's desk and quickly told Carlisle everything that just happened in the other room.

I stood in front of Carlisle's desk with my head bowed and waited. Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, you really caused a lot of trouble today, didn't you?" he asked, after calmly dismissing the others from the room.

I waited... When the door shut, Carlisle motioned for me to come. I did as I was told. He grabbed me and leaned me against his desk. I was so scared. He pulled out a wooden cane from under his desk. I tried to run, but he kept me held there. I whimpered "Please, please, please don't! Please forgive me, please!"

He shook his head and held me there. I waited. Then, Smack! "Ow!" I whined. I was sure that if Carlisle wasn't holding me I would have fallen to the floor.

"This is what you get for disobeying me and my family. I don't want to hear any excuses. The less you complain, the faster this will be."

I nodded. "Y-yes Sir" I replied shakily. .. I continued to whimper as the pain kept increasing. I wanted to beg him to stop but tried to stay silent. He continued hard and swiftly.

He stopped finally about ten minutes later. He spun me around to face him and placed me on the hard chair in front of him. "Ow!" I whined.

He lectured me about never talking to any of us like that again, and swore that if I got into trouble at school again, the punishment would be the same, but longer and more severe, until I finally learned my lesson.

I flinched at the thought of it. "I'm so sorry. Please, I promise I won't disgrace you ever again."

"Good. Now, go apologize to everyone else" he said sternly.

I looked at him pleadingly "Even Rosalie?" He slapped me across my face for that comment.

"Especially her."

"Ow! Okay, yes Sir!" I did as I was told.

I saved Rosalie for last. She just gave me an evil smile, knowing how much trouble I got into. I wanted to lunge forward at her, but I held myself back. Carlisle made me clean the entire house that night for the remainder of my punishment.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

I grabbed the mop from the closet and started with the kitchen. I turned around, and Rosalie was right behind me. I jumped, not expecting to see her there.

Suddenly, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards her. "Rosalie, what are you doing?" I asked almost pleadingly, not knowing what was going to happen next.

"We're going to see Emmett" she stated simply.

"Why?" I asked nervously, seeing an evil look in her eyes. She gave me a crooked smile, like Edward normally does. She dragged me by my wrist all the way to her room. By then, I was completely terrified.

"Great, what did she do now?" Emmett asked.

"I didn't do anything" I tried to tell him. "Please, I really didn't!" Rosalie slapped me across my face. "Ow!" I whined. "What the hell was that for?"

"Emmett, you should have heard what she said to me!" Rosalie said.

Emmett's face tightened. "What did you say?" he asked me sternly. I didn't know how to get him to believe me.

"I didn't say anything. She's lying, PLEASE!"

"I went into the kitchen to check on her, and she called me a bitch and told me to go away!" Rosalie said, acting hurt. Emmett grabbed me and swung me towards the bed.

"Emmett, please, I swear I didn't say that, honestly!"

"Shut up, and stop lying. I was trying to be nice to you!" she said, still sounding hurt.

"But I really didn't swear at her, or tell her to go let me go. I have to finish cleaning, please!" I begged.

"What did I just discuss with you about not talking to us so disgracefully? Now you decided to do it again!" he said angrily.

"But I didn't Emmett!" He smacked me across my face. "Ow!" I whined.

"If you raise your voice, or lie to me again, you're going to regret it!"

"But Emmett, I really didn't!" I said frantically. He swung me across his legs. Rosalie handed him his leather strap. "Please, Rosalie. I'm , tell him I didn't say tha-" I cried out.

Smack! Before I could get the words out, Emmett went on a rampage! He wouldn't stop! Smack, smack, smack, smack. "OW! Please!" He continued. He stopped for a moment. "UNDO YOUR

BELT, NOW!" he ordered.

I did as I was told, not trying to reason with him. At this point, I was too scared. "Yes Sir!"

When I was done, he pulled me back over his leg and pulled my pants down. "Please, don't!" I cried.

He began again. Smack! Smack! Smack! He kept going, quickly and relentlessly, as I sobbed.

Then, he swung me up and placed me in front of him. "Now, are you done lying?" Emmett asked.

"But Emmett, honestly, I wasn't lying." He gave me a disappointed look and began his harsh blows again. After a couple minutes, I finally gave up. "Okay!"

He lifted me up and stood me in front of him like before. I knew I had to make this good, or he would just continue. "I'm so sorry!" I spun around dramatically and hugged Rosalie. "I promise I'll behave sister, please!"

Rosalie nodded, stunned, obviously not expecting my reaction to be this way, since she knew I didn't do anything. She's not the only one who can act; mine was to get me out of trouble though, not into it.

"Okay then, go back to your work before Carlisle thinks you're skipping out on part of your punishment" he said. I hugged him, hoping I wasn't dramatizing too much for him to see through the act.

He threaded my belt back along my pants and watched me leave. I was pretending to be sorry and have a better attitude, but really, I was pissed off.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

I ran gracefully to the kitchen, I was so angry though. I grabbed the mop, trying to work as fast as I could and not think about Rosalie. But then, the worst thing that could possibly happen at that time did. Edward descended the staircase.

I flinched, hoping he didn't notice and tried to look busy, which wasn't all that hard, since I was.

But, I couldn't stop thinking about Rosalie. I was obviously not thinking good of her either after what she'd just put me through.

Edward glared at me, and I tried to think about something else, but it didn't work. I could feel his cold eyes watching me. I tried to start a conversation "Hello" I said. Hopefully, he wasn't really reading my thoughts.

He glared at me coldly. "Well, I was just coming down to check on you for Carlisle. I can't believe you are still on the kitchen" he said.

I hesitated. "Sorry, I'm just a little worn out, that's all." I knew he was reading my thoughts now, but I couldn't help thinking about Rosalie after he made that comment.

He took a swift step towards me. "Please, I'm sorry! Don't tell Carlisle, please!" I cried. 'I know you'll never let me off the hook after I was thinking so badly of your precious sister' I thought, which really set him off.

"Why, you little-!" He stopped and shook his head, smirking. He walked gracefully towards one of the stools. He sat down and motioned for me to come. I was so scared. "Wait, , please! Please, haven't I been punished enough today?"

"Obviously not" he said coldly. "Now, get over here, and don't make it harder on yourself."

"BUT-" He picked me up by my waist and swung me over his legs effortlessly.

He quickly undid my belt and curled it up, getting ready. I knew there was nothing I could say to convince him not to do it, but I tried anyways.

"Edward, please -"

"Shut up!" Edward yelled. Smack!

"Owww!" I sobbed, as he continued to spank my already sore backside.

"If you even say 'Ow' one more time, I will make sure this will become the worst punishment

you've had today."

I flinched as I thought of all the other punishments I had had and responded quickly before he could get angrier. "Yes Sir." With this, he began , smack, felt so painful.

My butt was burning as bad as my neck was for the three days when Carlisle turned me, maybe even more. I kept quiet, trying so hard not to squirm or make a sound, but the next blow hit me too hard, and I couldn't help it. "Ow" I gasped.

"THAT'S IT! LET'S GO!" he yelled. I whimpered "Please no, I'm sorry! Where are you taking me?" Without saying a word, he ascended the stairs, dragging me along. Before I knew it, we were in Esme and Carlisle's room, but they weren't there thankfully, buying me a few minutes.

'They must be in his office' I thought. But then I realized we weren't in there to talk to them. He grabbed a thin wooden paddle off of one of the cluttered tables I knew I would be cleaning soon.

Then, he bent me over the bed.

"Bend your hands on the bed!" I did exactly as I was told

"Yes Sir." He kicked my legs apart. I was so , I tried to talk him out of punishing me more. "Edward, plea-" Smack! He swung the paddle as hard as he could.

I fell to the floor and sat there sobbing, knowing better than to say anything. "What did I just say?"

I replied quickly to his question. "You told me to shut up,Sir. I'm so sorry. I'll be quiet, please!"

"GET UP!"

He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, placing me against the bed in the same position again. I sobbed louder than ever. "Pl… Ea… Se. No" I said shakily. He swung again. "Uhhh!" I groaned.

He continued to swing faster and harder. "You're getting fifty with this" he said.

I nodded and sobbed more. "Yes Sir." He continued to deal the stinging blows one by one.

Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack."You." Smack."Will never." Smack."Treat Rosalie." Smack."Like that." Smack."Again! Do you understand me?" he asked, still hitting me.

"Yes Sir!" I choked out.

"You will obey me when I tell you to do something too." He continued for a minute, until I guess fifty 'smacks,' like he said he would, but I didn't count.

When he was done, he put it back where it was and pulled me towards him and waited. I sobbed.

"I'm... so ...sorry..." He picked me up and carried me gracefully out of the room and down the steps. Then, he set me down gently.

"Get back to work, and you better hurry. Carlisle will definitely want a report soon. If you behave, I won't tell him about what happened with Rosalie or me just now, okay?"

"Yes Sir, thank you!" I hugged him and grabbed the mop again, working as hard as I could.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This is about where Bella comes for the first time to meet our family in the first book and/or movie. I'm going to just talk about my part of it though, and kind of work around the movie and book.

Edward and I are in our room. I sat on the couch as Edward put on one of his favorite was really happy, because Bella was coming to meet the family today.

Jasper was a little nervous, which made all of us nervous, but I was okay. I knew if I tried anything, I'd definitely be held back and punished anyways, so there was no chance of me hurting her...

The next day was Saturday... 'No school! Yay, I'm so happy!' Edward made a sharp glance at me. I quickly hid my smile. I was not going to ruin this day for him. He would never stop punishing me.

I was going to avoid that situation... if I could. I descended the stairs to find everyone in the kitchen cooking, which was really odd to me, but I already knew why.

Edward left already to get her, so I slid over to Carlisle. "What?" he asked, knowing I wanted something.

"Do you mind if I go for a walk? I'm really bored." He paused, and I crossed my fingers.

"Fine, at least you will be out of Edward's way. I do want you to come back and formally meet her though."

I hugged him. "Okay, I will, thanks" I said and ran off. I moved gracefully off into the woods.

I kept walking until I came to a break in the trees. I still had no clue where I was when I stepped off onto a beach. I was just about to go for a swim, when I saw some really tan guys with dark long hair walking towards me. "Hello, I'm Selena Cullen" I greeted them.

The biggest one answered first. "We know who you are. The question is, why you are here?" he said, with a low voice.

"I don't know. I just felt like going for a walk and ended up here. Plus, I didn't want to get in my brother's stupid girlfriend is coming over... Wait, why do I need a reason?" I asked sarcastically.

I walked down the shoreline, and they followed angrily. "Jacob, does she not know?" I heard one of them ask the biggest one.

"Know what?" I gasped a second later, realizing what I'd done. "N-no, this can't tell me you're n-not," I paused.

"This is our side of the territory!" Jacob said.

"Oh no, please, I'm so , please, don't tell my family. I didn't know where I was going. I just was , please, they'll spank me for sure!" Jacob looked at me with an evil smile.

"Or, I could just take care of that myself right now. I can take her guys; go ahead." The rest of his buddies disappeared back into the forest. Jacob walked over to the nearest tree and snapped a branch off.

I tried to run, but apparently the others didn't go very far. The other two carried me back by my arms and dropped me in front of Jacob, laughing. Jacob sat on a tree lying on the beach.

"Please, Jacob, I wouldn't have been so disrespectful if I knew who you were. I'm very sorry, please."

Jacob looked at me angrily. "When I'm done with you, you will be sorry, and you will definitely never come back here again!"

"Please, I didn't kno-" Jacob's warm hand smacked me across my cold face, sending a painful fire through my icy skin.

"Let's called Bella, my best friend, 're attitude was definitely not the best... How about 100 spanks?" The guys behind me laughed.

Jacob swung me over the log and began hitting me with the branch. "Ow!" I cried. "Please, stop!" He continued. His friends laughed as he went on.

I didn't think he was ever going to stop. Smack, smack, smack. "Bella will-" Smack, smack.

"Hear about-" Smack. "This horrible behavior of yours." Smack, smack, smack.

I could hear the guys laughing harder and harder. The pain continued. "Please, stop!" he pulled me towards him and reached for my pants. "No, what're you doing!" I yelled frantically.

"Relax, nothing too perverted, really… I just think this would be way more effective bare" he said calmly.

I tried to backhand him. He grabbed my wrist tightly and squeezed. "Ah!" I cried.

"Are you going to cooperate now?" he asked.

"Go to hell, you bastard!" I said.

"Oh! She's in for it now" I heard the other guys say.

Jacob shook his head. "Now see, that's the naughty behavior I was talking about. I don't appreciate that" he said tightening his grip.

I thought he was going to break my wrist. I looked at him pleadingly. "Please, ow! I'm sorry. I'll do what you say, I swear!" I said, leaning towards his grip to try and ease the pain.

"Now, that's a good girl."

He let go, and I gasped with relief. "Thank you, Sir."

"Sir? Looks like I've taught this little vampire something about respect and manners" he said, making the other guys laugh. I hung my head, ashamed.

He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down around my legs, then , smack, smack. "Ow!" Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack. He pulled my pants up and threw me down on the ground.

"Now, let's get you home."

"No, please, haven't I been punished enough? You said you taught did, I , don't do this!" I cried.

He looked at me with an evil smile again "I don't think so, and besides, I've been dying to see Bella."

I stayed on the ground. "No! Please!" He started dragging me to his motorcycle. "No!" I tried pushing him off.

"Do we need to have another little discussion?" he asked.

"No, please don't!"

"Then, let's go" he ordered. I nodded and stopped struggling. He let go of me and continued walking. At this point, I was willing to do anything to keep me away from my house. I ran back.

He caught up to me and swung me around, landing five more extra hard swats. "Owww! Na-nooo!" I cried.

"That's enough, I'm warning you" he said angrily. He picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

Damn it, why do I have to be so small! "Now, get on." I reluctantly got on the back of his bike, cringing when I touched the hot, leather seat. I cried as he drove me to the house. When we got there, he dragged me along again.

The whole family was sitting in the living room. Their faces all turned hard as soon as they saw us. I flinched, and Jacob threw me towards them. "GO UP TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Carlisle yelled, his cold voice shaking the house.

I was terrified. "Emmett, go with her!" Emmett nodded and followed behind me. When we got there, I sat on the couch, staring at the floor.

"Man, I've never seen Carlisle that pissed before" Emmett said.

I sat there quivering with fear. About ten minutes later, I heard Jacob leave. In a flash, Carlisle and Edward were in the room with me. "Let's go to my study, now!"

I followed reluctantly. "Yes Sir."

"I'll deal with you later!" Edward said harshly, and pushed me into the study. Carlisle immediately took out the cane and grabbed me by my hair. In less than a minute, I was bent over his desk again. Smack, smack, smack, kept going, not stopping to say one word.

I sobbed. "Ow! Please, I'm sorry." Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack. My ass hurt so bad. It felt like it was on fire.

"How could you be so damn stupid? You are so lucky he didn't break the treaty because of you! I'm never letting you out of our sight again!" Smack, smack, smack, smack.

"Uhhh!" I groaned. "Please, I'm sorry!" I wasn't even holding myself up anymore. I was lying on the desk, sobbing, begging him to stop. He kept , smack, smack, smack. I never thought it was going to end.

"AND HOW DARE YOU INSULT BELLA! EDWARD IS PISSED! YOU RUINED HIS DAY! HE WAS HAVING LOTS OF FUN, BUT BECAUSE OF YOU, BELLA HAD TO LEAVE AND IS NOW RIDING HOME WITH JACOB!" Smack, smack, smack, smack.

Then, Carlisle swung me off the desk and onto the floor. He pointed his finger threateningly. "Go see your brother, then come right back here. Don't think your punishment is over!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

I walked out of the room sobbing my ass felt like it was never going to heal. I was so scared my punishment wasn't over yet and I could feel the pain already in every step I took. When

I got to our room edward was there waiting for me. Brother I am so sorry please I sobbed it was all an accident I didn't do it on purpose! He just glared at me as I stood in the

doorway shaking. I wanted so badly just to hug him and forget the whole thing. Hearing my thoughts just made him more mad. "HOW CAN I JUST FORGIVE YOU SELENA! YOU

RUINED EVERYTHING!" I bergan to sob louder I hate it when he's mad at me and right now he looked furious I was so scared! please I begged I...I'll I'll apologize to your girlfriend.

He glared at me. He hates it when I refer to his precious Bella as his girlfriend. Knowing by my thoughts that I just realized what I had done he grabbed me and placed me on his lap

No wait edward please! I begged trying to talk to him through my thoughts so I wouldn't get mocked by rosalie later. He yanked my pants off and threw them across the room.

No edward Ple-aa-sss-ee I whined. He ignored me and applied the first swat to my already sore ass. I cried out loud not being able to hold it in. I tried to squeeze my way out of

his grasp but again he was too strong. He held me in place. I tried to cover myself with my hands "MOVE NOW!" He warned me I didn't listen. He smacked my hands out of the way

and threatened"You're really going to regret not listening to me" He continued with the painful swats "You embarassed me in front of bella! smack smack smack I'm so-r-r-y! He

continued to hit harder and harder then before. ppl-e-a-s-e I whined again. He still Ignored my cries. smack smack smack smack smack smack OWWWW! I screamed please stop!

He continued smack smack smack I began to kick him violentry trying to make him let go BE STILL NOW he warned me again I didn't listen. THATS IT! he screamed. He let go of me and

I fell to the floor. He stood towering over me I was completely helpless. He gave me and evil glare and walked over to his computer. E-eddie what a-are y-you doing I sobbed. He

unplugged the cord from the wall and twisted the end around his hand. I finally realized what was going on. N-no E-dd-die No! He walked over to me get up and lay on the bed now. No!

I replied and tried to run but he caught up to me in two steps and grabbed me by my neck. Uhh! I squealed as he threw me towards the bed. DO AS I SAID! he shouted I whimpered

but did as I was told knowing I could not escape. Yes sir! I watched as edward held the cord high in the air and slammed It down hard. Owww! I screamed bursting into tears.

E-dd-iiii-eee! If you want me to forgive you you have to let me continue without any complaining he explained. I got up swiftly and stood by the doorway holding my palms out

towards him EDWARD STOP! He was even more furious now I trembled trying to pull myself together I backed up slowly. Edward ran towards me but before I could turn and get

two steps down the stairs he caught up and grabbed me by my hair this time UHHH! I squealed He swung me back into the room this time locking the door. I stood there trembling

and balling my eyes out. Now I am going to say this once he said. You will get on the bed and let me give you the punishment you deserve I will only give you 10 unless you decide to

stall,complain,or go against me in any way do i make myself perfectly clear? I nodded and continued sobbing Y-ye-s-s s-ii-rr! I whined and laid back on the bed. Smack Smack Smack

Smack Smack I squirmed with every hit I took. Smack Smack UHHH! i screamed trying to get off the bed he blocked me 5 more for that he said and waited until I laid back down for

my last 8. Smack Smack Smack Smack smack Smack I cried please stop! SELENA i TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT NOW DO AS I SAY! 5 MORE FOR THAT! I whined noo please!

10 more now I lotst control and balled as hard as i could into the pillow he continued. smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack. He stopped

and put the cord back where it was. I lied on the bed still crying. I am s-s-oo s-s-s-orr-r-y He grabbed my pants and panties and picked me up off the bed. I struggled with him I didn't

want to move. Selena don't fight me he warned. I quickly got up and let him continue I whinced and moaned when he roughly slid my panties back up followed by my pants. You have to

go back to Carlisle now he said. obviously after reading my mind again I got mad but tried to avoid giving him any more attitude. He smiled smart choice he said and led me back to

carlisle's study. I walked over to carlisle "Daddy I'm so sorry I promise I won't act like a brat again please forgive me daddy. He hugged me then gave me a really stern look I backed away

slowly until I reached the wall of his study a couple steps away. "I warned you that your punishment was not over" he said. I felt the tears streaming down my face again. I am aware

that edward has forgiven you so I will not continue to spank you. I felt so relieved. "Don't you dare smile at me young lady" He said aggressively. I made my smile disappear in an instant.

"You will not leave your room except for school and hunts for the next month your behavior was way over my limit" he explained "Give me your phone" he said "Yes sir" I quickly dug it out

of my pocket and placed it in his outstretched hand. "But sir I'm confused you only let me use it to call you and the rest of the family anyways." "But you won't need to call us because we

won't let you out of our sight"he explained. "Edward came in the room and handed him a box full of other things" Carlisle dug through the box of things and explained what he was

taking. "I'm taking your Ipod you will not be permitted to listen to music either." Digging through the box of rondom small stuff I had. "Ok you can keep the rest with you I don't care about

them...wait" He paused examining something. I got closer trying to see what it was. "SELENA JAY CULLEN!" He yelled making me and edward jump. I was terrified. "What?" I asked

trembling. I didn't do anythin. "Oh really he replied well would you like to explain this to me?" Carlisle held up a pack of condums. I froze where I stood...TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

setting: I grabbed the mop from the closet and started with the kitchen. I turned around and Rose was right behind me. I jumped not expecting to see her there. Suddenly she grabbed

my wrist and pulled me towards her. "Rosalie what are you doing?" I asked almost pleadingly not knowing what was going to happen next. ros-We're going to see Emmett. "Why?" I

asked seeing an evil look in her eye as she made a crooked smile like edward normally does. She drug me by my wrist all the way to her room. By then I was completely terrified. Emmett-

Great what did she do now?" "I didn't do anything" I tried to tell him "please I really didn't" Rosalie slapped me across my face. "OW!" I said pleadingly "What the hell was that for?"

Ros-Emmett you should have heard what she said to me!" Emmett's face tightened, What did you say? I didn't know how to get him to believe me "I didn't say anything she is lying

PLEASE!" Ros- I went into the kitchen to check on her and she called me a bitch and told me to go away! Emmett grabbed me and swung me towards the bed. "Emmett please I swear

I didn't say that honestly!" Ros-Shut up and stop lying. "But I really didn't please let me go I have to finish cleaning please!" I begged. Emmett-What did we just tell you not to talk to

us so disgracefully and you decided to do it again! "But I didn't Emmett!" He smacked me across my face. "UHHHH" I groaned. Emmett- If you lie to me again YOur going to regret

it! "But emmettÂ I really didn't!" He swung me across his legs. Rosalie handed him his leather strap. I cried out"Please rose I'm sorry please tell him I didn't say tha-" Smack! Before

I got the words out Emmett went on a rampage! He wouldn't stop! smack smack smack smack "OW! Please!" He continued. He stopped for a moment.Â emmett- UNDO YOUR BELT NOW!

I did as I was told not trying to reason with him at this point I was too scared. "Yes sir!" When I was done he pulled me back over his leg and pulled my pants down. I cried"Please don't!"

He began again smack! smack! smack! He kept going quickly and unrelentlessly as I sobbed. Then he swung me up and placed me In front of him. Emmett-Now are you done lying?

"But emmett honestly I wasn't lying." He gave me a disappointed look and began his harsh blows again. After a couple minutes I finally gave up. "Ok!" He lifted me up and stood me

in front of him like before. I knew I had to make this good or he would just continue. "I'm so sorry! I spun around dramatically and hugged rosalie "I promise I'll behave please!"

Rosalie nodded stunned obviously not expecting my reaction to be this way since she knew I didn't do anything. Emmett-Kay then go back to your work before Carlisle thinks your

skipping out on part of your punishment. I hugged him hoping I wasn't dramatizing too much for him to see through the act. He threaded my belt back along my pants and watched me

leave. Pretendingly sorry and with a better attitude but really I was BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

Edward stayed downstairs with everyone for the rest of the night. I was so bored. He came up the next morning. "Get ready we're leaving soon." He said. "Kay" He scrambled around

the room looking for his bag "It's hanging on the bed." I told him. "Thanks" he said. I quickly changed and followed him downstairs when he was done. At least now I could get out and

get some air. I sulked around waiting inpatiently for everyone else. Carlisle noticed this. "It's your fault you could be listening to music or reading or something." He said. Rosalie laughed

"Yeah maybe next time you won't be caught with a pack of condums thinking you're one of us big girls." She said pointing at her and alice. Everyone else laughed too. I was so mad but

then all of a sudden I felt better. I looked over at Jasper Who was now standing behind me with Alice. "Thanks I'm okay now"I said. He nodded then walked away. At lunch I really must

have been completely bored. I walked over to Bella's table "can I talk to you?" I asked. "Sure"She nodded then followed me. "Okay I am really sorry about what happened

yesterday you forgive me right?" I asked. "Yeah sure." She said. "Thank you so much so anyways I wanted to ask you something." I paused and she waited "Kay well you see I

am completely bored cause I got grounded on top of everything else last night so I was wondering if you could you know maybe wanna hang out have some girl time." She thought for

a minute. "Oh please" I begged "Come on I just wanna have a little fun I'm sure if Carlisle thought we were you know bonding he'd let me go out to like a movie or something I

havn't been to a movie in forever please!" I begged. "Well I guess we could."She said. "Thank-you thank-you thank-you." I smiled "I'll see you at my house to pick me up then

tonight?" "Yeah sure" she agreed. "Wow Bella I'm so sorry I didn't give you a chance you're really nice thank you so much!" I hugged her then skipped back to my table. "What was

that about?" Rosalie asked. "Oh nothing" I said "Just apologizing to her that's all." "and the skipping?"she asked. "She forgave me I'm happy because now me and Bella can be friends."

I said. "Yipee for you."" Rosalie said sarcastically. "Maybe if you apologized to her you two could be friends too."I said innocently-honestly I was actually toying with her for funsies

and she really did deserve it anyway. She kicked me under the table really hard. "OW!"I screamed as people walking by stared at us. "Shut up keep your voice down!"Edward hissed.

"But she.."I began but then stopped after seeing the look on his face. "Yes sir sorry!" I said quickly and laid my head down on the table rubbing my leg. SO WILL SELLY (ME!) GET AWAY

WITH HER (MY) EVIL PLAN? I"LL POST LATER KEEP REVIEWING PEOPLE I LOVE TO READ THEM! ...TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 9

After school was over I went straight up to my room like Carlisle wanted me to. I was glad to be stuck up there beacause I really didn't want Edward hearing from my thoughts that I

was using his girlfriend to get out of staying inside. I heard Bella knock on the door I was so excited but I stayed in my room making it seem that I didn't know what was going on.

I listened as I heard Bella explain to Carlisle that we were bonding and going to the movies. Then I heard Edward come up the stairs. I quickly sat on the bed pretending I was there

for a while. He glared at me when he came in. I kept looking down pretending I didn't notice. He was trying to read my thoughts but I kept my thoughts random. I kept thinking I'm

so bored this totally sucks. "Knock it off!" He said breaking the silence. "Don't think for one second I don't know that you asked Bella to come here and you planned it to get out of

the house."He said. "E-edward I-I just thought we could bond a little you know it would be easier if we were friends." I said getting off the bed and walking towards him slowly.

"Stop lying!"he yelled. "Well she's already here so I guess I should..." "No nice try but I'm going with her and Carlisle said he'd deal with you." I shuddered. "Please you going with her

is a great idea I'm happy you guys got a date out of it can't we just forget about it you guys go have fun and I can go back to my grounding please!" I begged. "Nice try carlisle

wants you in his study now!"He grabbed me by the top of my arm and took me to Carlisle's study. Carlisle was sitting there patiently waiting with Bella. "I suggest you apologize to

bella now."Carlisle ordered. "Yes sir."I said "I'm sorry bella." "Good now you guys have fun at the movie."Carlisle said. He waited until we heard them go outside and drive away. Then

he motioned for me to come over. "Father please." I I begged. "Selena come over here now."he said. "No." I said shaking. "I'm going to forget you just said that if you come here."

He said. "I said no I'm not going over just so you can punish me."I said. "It's not your decision if you get punished or not now come here now!" He said raising his voice a little more.

I began to step backwards slowly. Carlisle stood up. I freaked out and ran. He grabbed me before I could reach the staircase and gave me two hard swats then dragged me back to

the study I was crying it hurt so bad. "I told you to come over and you didn't listen now your in even more trouble"He said sternly. "Please father I was just scared I still am please!"

I sobbed. "Shut up I wasn't going to go to hard on you but now I am and if I here one more word out of you you will regret it."He said. "Yes sir."I said. He dragged me over to he

desk and pulled down my pants and panties. I sobbed louder ad louder. "P-please n-no." I sobbed. "Selena I warned you."Carlisle said. He laid me over the dessk and grabbed

the wooden rod from under the desk. I sobbed louder and louder. Then he began smack smack smack smack smack. He kept going for like five minutes before he started talking.

"Selena why are you being punished?" He aked. "B-because ow! because I ow! I tried to use bella to get out of ow! to get out of my grounding."I rushed to say the last words.

"And?"He asked. "Because I dis ow! disobeyed you when you told me to come!" "and?" "And because I wouldn't ow! stop talking when you told me to shut up." I said between

sobs and smacks. He gave me ten more hard smacks then pulled me off the table. "I'm s-sorry" I whimpered. "It's okay sweetie I forgive you now go to your room." "Yes sir."I got

up and went to my room. I didn't want to sit down anywhere it hurt to bad just standing I wished Edward would have left his music on so I had something to do. There was a knock

on my door. "come in." I said. It was Alice. "Hi." I said. "Hey Selena mom wants you downstairs we're going on a hunt she wanted to wait until your punishment was over so you

could go with us." She explained. Rosalie walked by the door "Ugh she's coming."She said to emmett. I was glad Edward wasn't there to read my mind. I was going to jump on her

right there but Alice grabbed me before they noticed. "I've seen you do that it doesn't turn out well for you."She said sternly. I nodded."Yes Alice I"m sorry thanks for warning me."

We walked downstairs. Rosalie kept giving me evil looks but I took Alice's advice and the calm feeling Jasper was giving us helped a lot too. We went on the hunt I avoided Rosalie

the whole time trying to stay close to Jasper in case she wanted to start a fight but she didn't. I was able to get a deer. I was full after that so I stopped hunting and just followed

them around. Rosalie and Emmett cheered for eachother. Alice and Jasper shared their catches together offering me some but I said no thanks. Esme praised everyone as she always

does taking down a bear herself then we went home. "goodnight." I said. I walked up to my room. Edward was there but he looked happy. "I'm guessing the date went well." I said.

"I'm surprised you actually dared to ask me that." He replied "But yes it went well." "So are you going to see her tonight then?" I asked. "No I think I'll just stay here tonight." He

laughed at me as I paced around the room not wanting to sit down. "Carlisle got you good I see." He said. I just nodded. I laid on my stomach on the bed and he sat on the couch.

He told me about the date and I told him about hunting. Carefully leaving out the Rosalie part. He put on some music and I laid there silently for the rest of the night to any normal

human it would look like I was sleeping but I was wide awake...TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10

Nothing really happened in school that day it was pretty normal except for the fact that I was still hurting from last night. We walked inside and I went up to my room. A couple

minutes later there was a knock on my door it was Rosalie. Not risking getting in any more trouble I mumbled "Come in." knowing she would hear me. She grabbed me "You're

coming with me." She led me to Carlisle's study I was so scared. Rosalie threw me into the room. I laid there on the floor shaking not knowing what she was planning this time. "Carlisle

I just went into her room to see how she was doing and she was going through edward's things then when I yelled at her she told me to fuck off." Rosalie lied. Carlisle's POV:

"Selena Cullen how many times do I have to punish you before it sinks in." I couldn't believe Selena was behaving like this I don't think she's ever going to learn. "Please I didn't

do anything I swear I wasn't even near Edward's things I was laying on the bed when rosalie came in."Selena said. "Selena you have lied to me millions of times who do you think

should believe?"I asked. "Sir I'm sorry but normally you should believe Rosalie but this time I swear I am telling the truth please sir."Selena begged. I didn't know what to do. Then

I figured it out. "Edward come here." I said. I noticed rosalie step back and selena smiling. I pretended I ddn't notice either of them though. Edward walked in. I told him in my head

"I need you to read their thoughts to see which one is lying." He nodded and sat down. "Selena are you sure rosalie is lying?" I asked. "Yes sir I swear she's just mad and trying to take

it out on me." She said. "Rosalie are you lying to me?" I asked her sternly. She looked down not wanting to tell me. "Yes rosalieis lying Selena is actually telling the truth for once.

"Edward explained. "Thank you!" Selena said. "Okay Edward take Selena and you two go to your room thank you for helping." Edward nodded and helped Selena off the floor. I

saw Rosalie give one last evil glare to Selena before they left and Selena shuddered. "Rosalie I can't believ you would lie to me I havn't had to punish you in a very long time but I think

I have to this time."I said. Rosalie nodded. Before Selena came when Rosalie was a young vampire I used to punish her a lot too. Actually that's how it was with all of them when

they were young but now I very seldomly have to punish anyone but Selena. I was very disappointed in rosalie. "Come here Rosalie." She did as I said. Even though it's been a while

she knew better than to fight me. She pulled down her pants and panties and leaned over the desk. I grabbed the wooden rod and began her punishment smack smack smack smack

Rosalie whimpered as the rod hit her but I continued. I kept spanking her until she turned a bright red making sure I covered all the areas includingher sit spots. I was sure rosalie

wasn't going to be getting punished again for a while. She was sobbing onto the desk. I kept spanking her but began to talk to her. "Rosalie why are you being punished?" I

asked. "Because I lied ow! to get Selena in trouble ow! because I was mad." "And are you ever going to lie to me again?" "No sir." She said. "Good." I gave her 5 more extra hard

swats which made her jump and then stopped. She was balling her eyes out. "I'm so s-sorry" She said. "I know honey now wipe off your face and go apologize to Selena. I could tell

she didn't want too but she nodded anyway she was with me long enough to know not to argue with me. SELENA"S POV: I knew how much pain rosalie was in because I was still in

it even though my punishment was yesterday. I was really happy that her plan didn't work though and that she finally got what was coming to her but I definitely didn't dare to think

that with edward in the room. There was a knock on the door. "come in."Edward said. Rosalie came in and stood beside the bed where I was. "I'm sorry I took my anger out on you

and tried to lie to get you in trouble." She said. I nodded knowing it was probably more painful for her to apologize to me than for her to be spanked again. "I forgive you rose"

I said. Emmett was waiting for her at the door. He glared at me I trembled trying to avoid his look. I knew he was mad and blamed me for rosalie's punishment. The next couple days

rosalie didn't mess with me and was careful of her behavior she didn't complain about anything. I stayed clear of Emmett I figured I'd give him a while to calm down...TO BE

CONTINUED...


	11. Chapter 11

Setting:I skipped a lot of time. After so much time emmett and rosalie get married and move out to buy us more time in one place. Today was the wedding and then I was going to

live with them. I sulked downstairs and sat criss crossed on the floor staring at the carpet. "This is going to be a good day everyone's going to be happy." Carlisle said. "Yay." I

said sarcastically. "YOU BETTER KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE ATTITUDE RIGHT NOW!" carlisle warned. I stood up really quick in shock. "Yes sir." He nodded then went back to talking.

phew that was close. The wedding was really boring as usual until the reception. Thta's when it happened. I was rushing because I had to set up the reception and it was almost time

to start. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I crashed right into rosalie and she fell into the cake. She gave me an evil glare and emmett made a low growl. Since it

was just our family,bella,and charlie they decided to just end the wedding there. They all said goodbye and rosalie grabbed me by the top of my arm and dragged me to the car. I had

a feeling our first night in the new house was not going to be a pleasant one. Rosalie was furious "I can't believe you would embarass us like that."She said. "But rose besides our

family it was just bella and charlie." I said. "Don't rose me you are in so much trouble your lucky I don't come back there and tear you apart right now."Rosalie said "I will if you think of

any more sarcastic comments do you understand me?" "Yes sir." She leaned back and slapped me before I could defend myself. "Ow I'm sorry yes mam." I said. "You wait until we

get home. Emmett stayed silent the whole time he pulled up the driveway. I sat there terrified and clung onto the seat. Rosalie ripped open the door so hard and fast I thought it

was going to come off the car. She pulled me out and I struggled not wanting to go. She gave me four hard swats and I stopped struggling. She pulled me along as I sobbed. No

matter how many times I wanted to attack rosalie I knew I could never when. She was stronger and faster than me and had way more experience. She drug me into the house and

into my room. Things are way different when I'm with rosalie and emmett only Rosalie acts more like a mother to me then an evil sister. "Wait here do not move from this spot and take

off your pants and panties."She ordered. "Yes mam." I nodded then she left. I quickly did as she said I was too afraid to even move one step. I heard them arguing in the hallway."Rose

I know she deserves it but honey please calm down." He said. "I will be calm as soon as I'm done with her once she is forgiven then I will calm down but not until then. Rosalie opened

the door and walked over to the bed. "Come here and if you say that I told you to stay I swear I will add more."She ordered. I walked to her slowly "how did you know I was going to

say that?" I asked. "Please Selena I think I've known you long enough to know how sarcastic you can be."She said. "I'm really sorry rose I didn't mean to ruin your wedding it was

an accident please forgive me."I begged. "Selena I know you heard me and emmett talking I will forgive you when your punishment is over not one second before or after." She said.

"yes mam." I walked over and laid over her lap. "selena I'm going to give you 20 with my hand and then 30 with the brush."She said. "Please don't make it that many please. "I

begged. "Selena you are going to respect me especially when you are living with me and emmett if not there will be consequences and you will deal with what they are without

complaining do you understand." I sobbed but answered her not wanting any more. "Yes mam." smack smack smack smack smack It hurt so bad I forgot how hard rosalie could spank

she normally just handed me over to emmett but when it was just us 3 she would punish me too. smack smack smack smack smack I cried "Please stop I will respect you I swear I'm

so sorry please."I said. "Selena if you don't stop I will give you 20 more with the brush." I stopped struggling. smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack. It

hurt so bad I really didn't want the brush next. I kept sobbing. "P-please m-mam p-please n-not the brush." I pleaded. "What did I tell you now your getting 50 with the brush instead

of 30. I started balling my eyes out. She raised up her leg and adjusted my body then held on to my waist and began with the brush. smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack. I continued to ball even harder now. It was so painful the sting of the wooden brush every time it touched my already hot butt. She kept going then did

what we all learned from carlisle. "Selena why are you being punished?" "because I ow! disrespected you ow! and embarassed you at ow! your wedding." I said. "good" she said.

She applied the last 25 swats right above my thighs. It hurt so bad. I yelped with each one. She waited while I changed into my pajamas and then sat me on the bed beside her.

"Selena I know it hurts but please stop squirming while I talk to you." She said. "I continued to sob "Please ow! I cant it hurts so ba-ad." I whined. She pulled me off the bed and

stood me in front of her. "Thank you I'm so sorry mam." I said. "It's okay selena I forgive you but you are still grounded for one week." she said. "yay." I said throwing my arms in the

air. She looked at me sternly. "Sorry mam." She nodded and continued. "I want you to go apologize to emmett than I want you back in your room okay?" "yes mam" "good lets go."

I went to their room. "I'm so sorry emmett." He hugged me "It's okay I forgive you." "Thank you" I said and I walked back to my room...TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Chapter 12

Setting: The next day I was laying on my stomach on my bed rosalie knocked. "Hey" she sad. "HI" "Whatcha doing?" She asked. "Nothing I'm grounded remember." I hissed. Carlisle told

me it's hard for new vampires to control their emotions and I would learn it eventually. I didn't think I'd ever learn. "Don't gve me attitude."Rosalie warned. "Whatever." I mumbled.

"What was that she said and she was over by the bed in a second. "I'm sorry it's really hard for me without Jasper here I didn't realize how much he helps me." I said sitting up and

looking up at her. "Fine but I won't let you use that excuse again you need to learn to control your emotions instead or relying on jasper to do it for you." "Yes mam." I said. She left.

When she left I figured I would here her knock so I grabbed my skateboard and rolled around on the floor. I was glad that the sound couldn't travel down the stairs since it was only a

one story house. I didn't think about the fact that it had hard wood floors though. I quickly threw it back in the closet and laid on my stomach on the bed again as rosalie ran in.

"What was that?" She asked. "What?" I asked looking at her innocently. "Nothing nevermind." She said. She left and I laughed quietly to myself hoping she wouldn't hear me. I

was definitely not risking the skateboard. I grabbed my sketchbook and my Ipod. I randomly drew in it. I plugged in the head phones and turned up the music gradually not realizing that

I turned it up too high. I felt a hard stinging smack on my butt. I got up quickly "Ow what the hell?" I said not thinking. I quickly threw the Ipod on top of the sketchbook then

stood there frozen. Emmett and rosalie were staring at me angrily. "So we can't even trust you enough to leave the stuff here with you when you're grounded." Emmett asked I

looked down and didn't say anything. "Huh?" He asked coldly I jumped looking at him now. I scrambled for words. "I-I'm s-so sorry I promise it will never happen again."I said. "I know

it won't"He said. I looked back down playing with my hands nervously. "You can deal with her." Rosalie said walking away. "I plan on it." Emmett said. He began unraveling his belt

from his pants. "Wait Emmett please it hurts enough with your hands and I just got punished." I begged."You do not get to chose Selena." I nodded not fighting any further. "But

since you stopped fighting and you did just get punished you can keep your pants up." He said. "Thank you sir." I bent over his lap and he began spanking me. smack smack smack

smack He kept going for a couple mins making sure my whole butt would be red even though I had my pants on. "Are you ever going to try to sneak things past us again?" He asked.

"No sir I'm sorry." I sobbed. "Are you ever going to cuss at us again." smack smack smack smack. "No I'm sorry sir." I continued to sob. "Okay." He gave me 10 extra hard swats then

set me on his lap. I hugged him. "Please forgive me." I said. "I do selena it's okay go apologize to rosalie." I apologized to her and told her the noise was me with the skateboard

earlier and I was really sorry. "I forgive you selena now go back to your room your still grounded for the rest of the week. "Yes mam." I said. I walked back and laid on my stomach on the

bed Emmett put the stuff back in my closet...TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Chapter 13

Setting: It's my last day of being grounded and I am so bored I decided to have some fun. Alice and Jasper are coming by for a visit. I am feeling really mischievous today so I decided

I am going to test Alice's talents. I grabbed a bucket out of the closet and filled it with ice water. In my mind I kept thinking I was going to clean that way Alice couldn't see my plan.

I carefully set the bucket up so when they opened the door it would spill all over her. I went and stood in the living room trying to hide my anxiousness I was glad Jasper wasn't here

yet or he would have known something was going on. They knocked on the door. "Come in." I said as Rosalie and Emmett came into the living room. They gasped at the bucket but

they were too late. But then to my surprise Jasper opened the door. I freaked out "Oh no!" I screamed throwing my hands over my face trying to hide as Jasper was drenched with

the water. I'm in so much trouble what have I done! Jasper's eyes glared over at me angrily followed by the others. He gave me the coldest look I've ever seen I was terrified. I

started trembling as Jasper moved towards me. I backed up into the wall and he stood towering over me in a second. I flinched away looking down not wanting to meet his gaze.

Rosalie interrupted him "Jasper you can deal with her in a minute why don't you go to our room and get changed you can borrow one of Emmett's outfits." He nodded then turned back

to me. "Do Not Move!" He hissed. I nodded "yes sir." I was too afraid to say anything else. Alice followed Jasper. I was terrified why did it have to be Jasper. He only spanked me

once before. He caught me in their room trying to hide an outfit he bought her that I ruined after I stole it. He looked angrier than he was then. I remember how badly that hurt.

With Jasper's military background he sure knows how to hit. He came out of their room. Emmett's clothes looked huge compared to him. But I think I'd rather take emmett right now. I

was terrified. He stood over me again. "Look at me when I talk to you."He ordered. "Yes sir." I said looking up at him and I shook again as I saw the look on his face. "Good, Now are

you going to be a good little girl so we can do this in your room or are you going to make me have to punish you right here." I was so scared he did plan on spanking me! I trembled

again and looked down which I immediately regretted as Jasper swiftly spun me around by my arm and landed five sharp hard smacks to my ass. Tears began to slide down my face.

"Owww no please I'll be good."I begged. He let go of my arm and pointed towards my room with the same angry expression on his face. I quickly obeyed and was in my room in a

second Jasper followed. "Take your pants off or I'll do it for you." He ordered. "Jasper please I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you all wet." I flinched after I realized what I just did. "So

you were trying to embarass alice?" I stood there silently. "Why would you do that Selena to either of us we help you out all the time and this is how you thank us!" He said. A wave

of guilt rushed over me I felt like if I just ran straight into a concrete wall. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the bed and pulled down my pants and panties roughly. He

quickly bent me over his lap. I didn't struggle. "Good girl." He said. Then he began the painful smacks. smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack. I jumped on each

one trying to be as still as I could. smack I whimpered when the tenth smack hit me. smack smack smack smack smack I couldn't take it anymore I began to struggle. smack smack smack

smack smack He continued harder as I squirmed and kicked as violently as I could. I reached back to stop him and he grabbed my arm and twisted it ontomy lower back roughly. "Uhhh"

I whined. "Selena you are not being good anymore do not make it harder on yourself" he warned. Seeing me about to protest he gave me one sharp hard smack. I began to sob

uncontrollably it stung so bad. He continued smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack He pulled me off his lap and sottd up. I reached for my pants. "No

take them off all the way we're not done." I sobbed more standing there pathetically. He came over and helped me step out of them. "Selena when I order you to do something I

expect you to do it and I expect you to answer me got it?" He asked. "yes sir." I mumbled. "Louder." He said even though I knew he could hear me I obeyed. "Yes sir." I said. "Good now

I want you to go put your pillows in the middle of your bed and lay over them. I whimpered and he gave me a sharp look. "Yes s-sir." I stuttered. I did what he said and watched

terrified as he began to take off his belt. "N-No sir please you didn't use a belt on me before." I begged. "Well if I'm doing this again it must mean the first time didn't sink in enough.

"He said. I didn't dare to argue with him further. I nodded "yes sir." I whimpered. He stood beside the bed and swung the belt it made a swishing noise by how fast he swung it then it

hit me. SMACK I sobbed into the bed. He continued swish smack swish smack swish smack swish smack swish smack swish smack He paused. "Are you done I promise I've learned

my lesson please!" I pleaded. "We're almost done selena." He said with a soothing tone this time. "yes sir." I said. Then he continued. He gave me ten more extremely hard swings

which mad me jump and sob even harder into the bed. When he was done he slid his belt back on then helped me off the bed. I put my clothes back on then he motioned for me to

come over to him. I walked over obediently. He held me on his lap and rubbed my back as I sobbed onto his shoulder. "I'm s-soo s-sorry!" I said. "It's okay Selly I forgive you." I smiled

up at him as the stern edge behind his voice disappeared. He helped me up. "Wipe your face." He said. I wiped all the tears away then we walked out. He stood behind me as we

walked into the living room. Everyone was looking at me. "Eh-Em" He said and I flinched. "Yes sir." I said quickly. I'm so sorry for disrespecting you and Jasper alice..." I said then

paused. "Come on selena." He said sternly which made me flinch again. "I promise it will never happen again you help me so much and you don't deserve for me to treat you like this

I'm sorry I love you." I continued. "And.." Jasper said but this time I didn't flinch."and I'm sorry for ruining your visit I promise to be on my best behavior next time." I said. I looked back at

Jasper. "Very good Selena now go to your room."He said. I nodded "yes sir." I walked slowly back to my room and shut the door as quietly as I could...TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. Chapter 14

Setting:Emmett and Rosalie are going out of town for their honeymoon and I am going to get to stay in their room back at the regular house for a week. I am going to try to stay out

of trouble if I can I stuffed all my clothes in my suitcase followed by my diary and sketchbook then I put my headphones in and blasted my eyepod. I jumpped on my skatennoard

and drug the suitcase behind me with my free hand. "Really skateboarding in the house?' Emmet asked "Well I don't get to do it anywhere else so what the he-" I stopped seeing

the stern look on his face. "ck?" I said hoping he'd by it. "Uh-huh sure off." He warned. "Fine"I huffed and jumped off purposely making the loudest noise I could hehehe. "Selena do

we need to punish you one more time so maybe it'll last the week your there?" He asde. "No sorry sir." I said looking down. "Okay then go put your stuff in the car." He said. "Yes sir."

I got to the doorway then jumped on the skateboard and flew outside and down the driveway. I stopped right in front of rosalie which mad her jump and squeal. I put my stuff in the

car quickly as emmett came out and ran to rosalie. "uh-oh." I muttered then hid behind the car. "Rosalie are you okay what happened?" Emmett asked worried. "Uhhhh she

happened what's the only damn thing that ever happens?" She said pointing at me angrily. I ducked behind the car again. "please don't see me." I muttered. Emmett came

around and sighed. I stood up "Hiya?" I said waving nervously. He shook his head "In the car right now I'll tell Carlisle that you already have gotten a warning."He said. "yes sir."

I nodded quickly jumping into emmett's jeep before he could change his mind. They were quiet the whole ride. She kept looking back though and I pretended I didn't see it. When

we got there Edward Jasper and Alice came out to greet us. "Where's mother and father?" I asked. "They went on a little hunt of their own to spend some 'quality time' together."

Edward said. "They probably got the idea from these two lovebirds yippee." I said sarcastically. Rosalie threw a sharp glance at me. Edward read her mind and drug me inside.

The others watched suspiciously as Emmett explained this morning. Edward drug me up the steps and shoved me into the room. I flinched away. "Stay here if you make one

more mistake tonight I'll punish you myself and don't think I'll think twice about using the cord on you again got that?" He asked sternly. "Yes sir." I said nodding. He left and I let out

a huge sigh of relief and flopped onto the bed. I stayed there most of the day without struggling. Then I got so bored then. "Edward?" I called. He came into the room like a minute

later. "I'm so bored can't I just-"I began to ask. "No" He said sharply then turned to leave. "Edward!" I said grabbing his arm and pulling him back in the room. "Please just let me out

for a little bit I'll just ride around the yard please." I begged. "Selena" He said warningly. "Fine" I said thrwing his arm away from me. Luckily for me his temper was a little more

practiced then mine or maybe a lot but whatever. He just shook his head "And you wonder why."He said and left. I frowned and sat there pouting. Maybe II could just go out really

quick catch some food then come back he should understand I havn't hunted in a whille i don't know how much longer I can last. I opened the door. Alice was standing there she

quickly invited herself in spinning me around towards the bed and humming. This can't be good I thought worryingly. "Hey sel." She said. "Okay please don't tell edward I whispered

as quietly as I could I almost mouthed it but she heard me. "I won't don't worry I'm not here to rat you out or punish you I just wanted to tell you that there's a way easier way to

get what you want. Just ask if you would have told Edward how hungry you were he probably would have let you just don't throw any tantrums or pouting acts when you don't get

it." She said. My emotions took over again "Like you have the right to talk how many times have you used a pouting act around here where do you think I got it from?" I

asked sarcastically. "Now I guess I'm going to throw that so called tantrum now because I'm hungry and I am leaving." I said. Alice sat there shocked on the bed. I felt a little bit of

guilt but I was just a little too hungry to care right now. I stormed out of the house sure that I would be drug back at any minute but I wasn't. I was so hungry I was goint to go for

the first thing I saw just then a doe popped out of the woods I was about to lunge for it when a little fawn came out behind it I walked around them carefully so I wouldn't scare

them and kept going. I was determined. With my determination I was able to catch a decent sized bear it took me a couple minutes to get it. After drinking a large amount I was full

and decided to head back. I felt way better now and was ready to take whatever punishment I knew would be waiting for me. When I stepped past the trees I shuddered seeing

Edward standing there waiting in the doorway. I stopped a couple steps in front of him. "You are in trouble you know that right?" he asked. "yes sir I know." I said. "Well you seem

way calmer now what'd you get?" He asked. "Good sized bear." He smiled at me a second before clearing his face again. "I'm proud of you and I am glad you feel better but do you

know why you'r in trouble?" He asked. "Because you told me to stay in the room and because I was rude to Alice." I said. He nodded "I would have let you go if you would have told

me but you really upset Alice she was just trying to help."He said. "I know sir my emotions took over I was so hungry I'm sorry I felt like I was going to attack her but I guess I

would have been the one who lost that fight anyways." I said walking towards him. "Definitely." He said messing up my hair as I walked in. "Alice is waiting for you." He said. "Uhh"

I moaned. He gave me a sharp look. "I mean yes sir." I said. I walked up the stairs and into my room. Alice was sitting on the bed. I looked down. "I do feel really guilty I'm so

sorry Alice" I said. "I really didn't mean to hurt you I wouldn't have done it-I was just so-I'm so sorry please forgive me." I said. "Aww Sel come here she said." I sat in her lap and

she patted my hair down where edward messed it up. "I know I heard the conversation downstairs." She said. I got up. "Okay then let's get this over with." She said. I nodded

"yes mam" "Okay selena I'll just use my hand but I want you to take your pants and panties off." She said. I nodded taking them off and laying over her lap I waited there nervously

for her to begin. smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack Alice is a really good fighter and she is extremely strong it stung so bad even with just her hand.

I felt so guilty that I didn't struggle but I started to whimper. smack smack smack smack smack I began to sob now. Alice's POV: I knew she felt bad I was going to forgive her instantly

as soon as I was done and she knows that and is trying her best not to struggle. I continued until her whole butt and upper part of her thighs were bright red. She continued to sob

after I was done. I pulled her pants and panties up gently then sat her on my lap gently as she winced and leaned her towards me rubbing her back soothingly "Sel I'm done it's okay

I forgive you." She said. "I'm so sorry"she sobbed into my shoulder. "I really didn't mean to hurt you." "It's okay selly it's all over I forgive you." I talked with her for a while trying to

relax her and calm her down. We curled up on the bed and probably talked for like an hour about random things. "I know we havn't talked in a while we should more often." I said.

I waved then walked out. Selena's POV: I was glad I got to talk to Alice I listened to my Ipod for a while then I went downstairs and alice jasper and edward were listening to music I

hung out with them for the rest of the night...TO BE CONTINUED...


	15. Chapter 15

Setting: Carlisle and Esme came home the next day. "Hey my little troublemaker is back," Esme said hugging me tightly. "I missed you." "I missed you too." I said. "So how much

trouble have you been in lately?" Carlisle asked. I looked down. Edward gave him Rosalie and Emmett's report and told him about yesterday. I stood there fidgeting until Carlisle

turned back to me. "Oh and I heard about the Jasper incident too." He said. I flinched. He hugged me. "It's okay don't worry you have already been punished and forgiven for all of

those things. You really do have a ability to get into trouble." He said smiling. "We've talked it over and you're going to stay with Emmett and Rosalie until school starts again then

you're coming back here for school and you're staying in their room." I nodded. "Yes sir." I like it when I get to share a room with Edward but I like having my own room too. "Sir can

I go for a walk I promise I won't go into the wolves' territory." I said. "Go ahead." He nodded. Yes I loved it when I could just go exploring for a while it was great. I continued

walking randomly in the forest for a while until I got to the line. I walked along it for a while. Then I felt mischievous so I decided to walk along it on their side. I figured no one was

there to see me anyways. A couple minutes later I heard a loud growl. I flinched and immediately looked up to see Sam. Oh my gosh why did it have to be him he was definitely

the strongest and the pack's leader. I jumped back towards my side hoping it would work. He continued to growl. "Sam I'm so sorry please forgive me." I begged but the

growling continued. He took a step forward towards me then transformed into his human version. "Well I'm not going to break the rules but you already have so come here now!"

He ordered. "No Sam please." I begged. "Now Selena!" He growled. "If you already broke them I will too so you come over here now if I have to go over there it will be far worse

for you." He warned. I nodded. "Yes sir." I said almost crying. I walked slowly towards him. He grabbed me by the back of my neck. I whimpered but stood there. "Now how should we

do this we have a couple options I can punish you right here now or I can take you to the rest of my pack and punish you there in front of everyone and then with either of those

options I could always take you back to your house after and tell them or I could let you leave alone. Which will it be?" He asked. "Please Sam I'm sorry." I said. He tightened his grip

on my neck and I whimpered. "That was not an option if you don't pick can pick for you." He warned smiling. I struggled to break away from his grasp if I could get away from him I

might be able to run. I decided to risk everything and hope my plan would work. I kicked his leg hard but not hard enough to break it. He threw me back and rubbed his leg. I

didn't waste any time I ran as fast as I could. All my hopes disappeared as I heard him change and come running behind me. He got in front of me I stopped quickly as he pinned me

to the ground. I moaned. "Please I'm so sorry." He turned back and grabbed me again by the back of my neck. "Not yet now it's my choice. We're going to go visit my friends then I

will take you back to your house and let them deal with you." He said. "No please." I begged again struggling which made him tighten his hold on me. "Selena stop struggling now!"

He ordered. I stopped quickly seeing how angry he already was. He was the scariest out of all the wolves to me just a little more scary then Jacob. He let go and grabbed my wrist

dragging me towards Emily's house quickly the rest of the wolves were there including Jacob. I whined as they stared at me. "Look who I caught on our territory again." He said.

They growled. "I'm so sorry I was just by the line that's it I wasn't going to come any further I swear please I promise I won't cross the line again." I begged. "Shut up!" Sam

said smacking me across my face. "Uhh!" I whined. "Now who thinks she deserves to be punished." He said smiling. "Yeah!" The wolves cheered. "No please!"I begged. Sam raised

his hand to hit me again. "I'm sorry Sir." I said flinching and covering my face quickly. Jacob laughed "Sir huh she must be learning quickly not to disrespect us." Embry and the

others laughed and agreed. "Has someone decided to cooperate?" Sam said. I walked slowly backwards. He grabbed the top of my arm and pulled me back beside him. "I guess

not." Sam said. "Leave me alone Let me go!" I screamed hitting him. The wolves laughed as Sam grabbed my arm. "Okay then I guess it's time to start." I struggled again no please

let me go." He grabbed me around my waist and carried me over to the couch where Jacob was sitting. He leaned me over his lap pulling up my skirt. The wolves cringed as the

first smack hit me obviously they must be used to Sam's punishments. I jumped and stopped struggling it stung so bad. "Good now keep it that way no more struggling do you

understand?" Sam asked. He smacked me again harder "I didn't hear you answer." He said. He smacked me again and again harder than before. "Selena you will answer me or I will

hit you harder." He warned smacking me again extremely hard. "Oww! Okay Yes sir Yes sir I won't struggle!" I said. He continued. "Good." smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack "Uhh! Please stop!" I begged. "Selena you know you deserve to be spanked so stop fighting." He warned. Smack Smack smack smack smack Smack smack smack

smack He's definitely not going to stop anytime soon and then when he takes me home I'm in so much trouble Alice probably already told them I was with the wolves. smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack "Uhh!" I whined he hits almost as hard as Carlisle and I'd have to deal with Carlisle next. He continued for like twenty minutes but it

felt like hours. He pulled my skirt back down then lifted me off his lap and set me down in front of him. "Now are any of us ever going to see you on our territory again?" He

asked sternly. "No sir never I swear." I said. "Aww." Jacob said laughing. "That sucks I was looking forward to your next visit." The other wolves laughed. "I'm taking her home Jake

can I borrow your bike?" "Yeah." He said throwing the keys to him. Sam let go of me and kissed Emily. I watched but quickly looked away when Sam looked back at me. Sam got on

the bike and pulled me on behind him. Bella pulled up in her truck as we rode away on Jake's motorcycle. Great now she's going to know too. We got there quickly. Carlisle opened

the door and let us in. "room now." He ordered. I ran up the stairs in a second and into my room. I waited as Sam told Carlisle everything. I flinched when I heard the door close and

Sam drive away. "SELENA CULLEN GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Carlisle screamed. I walked down the stairs slowly. "Over here now Selena!" Carlisle said sternly. I walked over

in front of him. Edward stared at me angrily but I couldn't keep my eyes off of Carlisle. "Selena you promised me you would stay on our side." He said. "I'm sorry I was right at the

line though I wasn't going to go any further I swear I told Sam and the wolves that too." I said. "I'm not going through a long speech with you you know everything I could possibly

say and you know you are in trouble now take your skirt and panties off right now. I did quickly. He pulled me over his lap. smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack He continued for like twenty minutes. I laid there motionlessly even though it hurt so bad. smack smack smack smack smack He finally

let me up after ten more extra hard smacks to the tops of my thighs. I whimpered loudly at each one. "Selena I am not done yet I cannot just forgive you instantly after doing

something that stupid. He pulled me up the stairs and leaned me over the desk. "You will get thirty." He grabbed the wooden rod out from under his desk. "Carlisle please I am so sorry

it hurts so bad." I whined. "Selena it will all be over after this." smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack I squirmed and whined with every hit. He gave me

the last twenty then hugged me. "Selena I don't like punishing you like this you really need to stop getting into so much trouble." He said. I hugged him back "I'm so sorry." I said.

"I love you so much." He said. "I love you too." He let go of me and I went to my room I carefully got changed into my pajamas. Edward came up with my skirt and panties and laid

them on my bed. "Edward wait." I said grabbing his wrist before he left. "Please talk to me tell me you forgive me too." I begged. I stood there shocked as he hugged me. "Selena I

could never not forgive you no matter how stupid you act sometimes." He said. "Thank you so much I love you brother." I said. I let go of him. "What about the others?"I asked. "They

all feel the same way Selena." He answered. I nodded "I am so sorry." I said. "I know Selly."…..TO BE CONTINUED…..


	16. Chapter 16

a couple weeks later... wow this is the longest I think that I've ever been out of trouble. I'm really bored though. I asked Carlisle if I could borrow one of the cars but he said no. That's

so unfair. I'm taking it one way or another. I snuck into my old room edward left his keys on the desk. This was just too easy. I jumped out of the window and ran to the car. I put

the keys in quickly and started it. I was soo scared they would come back from their hunt to quickly. I hit the gas pedal as hard as I could. The shiny silver volvo raced down the street.

It was so fun. I laughed and went to the mall. I stole edward's credit card out of his wallet that was also laying on the desk. I ran from store to store trying to stay at a human pace.

I bought almost every outfit the mall sold including shoes. I normally wasn't such a girly girl but this was the most fun I'd had in years. My cell phone rang I ran to the car as quickly as

I could and answered. "Hello." I said nervously hoping Edward was still at Bella's. "I want my car back." He said angrily. I shook at how cold his tone was. "Umm I..." I couldn't think of

what to say. "Just get home right now!" He yelled. "You know what I was just having fun for once so fuck off!" I yelled hanging up. I was so pissed. Out of nowhere a car hit me. The

silver volvo was completely ruined and the driver's head was bleeding. I smelt the blood and couldn''t take it. No one else was around no one would know. Besides it was just one guy.

I lunged at him and but him hard draining all the blood out of him in a couple minutes. It tasted so much better than any animal ever does. I licked my lips but then felt a hard grip on

the back of my neck and I flew backwards. It was Edward he threw me out of the carm. I hissed at him wanting more. He tackled me and held me down as Carlisle examined the

accident. Carlisle glared at me furiously. I lost the urge to eat and instantly felt so ashamed. I wanted to cry if I could I would have. I stopped struggling and laid there. I looked at

Edward but couldn't take it and instantly looked away. "Take her home now!" Carlisle ordered. He clmibed off me and dragged me by my arm as I went willingly. I couldn't believe what

I just did. I just wanted to get as far away from this as I possibly could. Finally looking around I saw that Jasper and Alice were here too. Edward pulled me into the back of their car.

They looked at me disappointingly. I felt so guilty. "I can't even begin to describe how much trouble you are in." Edward said. "Drive." He ordered Alice. "You steal my car and

credit card wasting all that money on things you are not going to be allowed to keep anyways, cuss at me, total my volvo, and killed a guy." He said angrily. "Edw-" "Save it!" He yelled.

I flinched away. "I'm not the least of your problems. I am going to punish you but Carlisle...I can't even imagine how angry he is with you." I looked down at my feet. They stepped out

of the car. I sat there not moving. I was terrified. "Let's go Selena." Edward ordered. I clung to the seat tightly. He came over and opened my door. "Let's go now." He said grabbing

my arm. I wished so badly that I could cry out all my feelings. I shook my head and pulled away from him. "He's never going to forgive me Carlisle hates me he's not going to want to

be my father anymore. I fell onto Edward hugging him tightly. "Selena all of us have at least broke that rule once. You did get into a lot more trouble to but he's not going to disown

you. He loves you all of us love you but you are in a lot of trouble." He said calmly. I nodded and followed him out of the car. He sat on the couch. "Come here."He ordered. I walked

over to him. "I'm going to punish you my way and when Carlisle come's home he can deal with you how he feels is necessary. Edward pulled me over his lap and pulled my skirt and

underwear off. I whimpered. smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack "Oww! Edward please that's enough I'm sorry it won't happen again I swear! Please Carlisle is still going to punish me please!" I

begged. "Selena I am not letting go of you until I know I can forgive you for what you've done." He said. I struggled and he gave me an extra hard smack. "I wouldn't do that if I

were you." He warned. I quickly stopped and he continued. smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack. He let me up and I was so happy it was over. "I'm not done yet." He said. I looked at him wide-eyed.

He undid his belt and pulled me back over his lap. I whimpered again. smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack He helped me up. I pulled up my skirt and underwear painfully. "I forgive you Selena." He said pulling me into a

hug. He let go of me and Carlisle just as Carlisle stormed inside.


	17. Chapter 17

I saw his face and ran and stood behind the couch. "Don't you dare run from me Selena Cullen!" He screamed. He jumped over the couch and pushed me to the wall. He had a hand

on either side of my face. I flinched down a little bit but he grabbed me and held me up. "I will not tolerate this behavior I'm not only disappointed I'm furious!" He hissed. "Father

Please I-" "You are in more trouble than you've ever been in before. Stealing a car than totaling it after I told you you couldn't borrow it. Stealing Edward's credit card. This kind of

behavior is exactly why you don't have one of your own I can't trust you! None of us can! I'm sure Edward already took care of you but now I'm going to." He said. I trembled. "Let's

go!" He yelled walking up the steps. I didn't want to move I was too afraid. I looked at Edward. "Go Sel don't make it harder on yourself." He whispered knowing Carlisle would

hear anyways. "Selena Cullen get your fucking ass up here right now!" He screamed. In all the years I lived with Carlisle I never heard him cuss like that especially not towards me.

I whimpered and ran up the steps quickly. He was standing just inside his office waiting for me. He pointed to the desk. I walked slowly towards it while he shut the door. He gave me

a hard smack to get me to move faster I yelped and practically ran to the desk. "I don't want you to say one word or make any noise at all. You know what you did was wrong." He

said. I backed up and looked at the door trying to determine how far I could get before he'd drag me back. "Don't do it Selena I'm pissed off enough as it is." He said. I looked at

him shocked. "I don't need to read minds like Edward to know what you're thinking I've been around you long enough to understand." He said. "Please can't you do this tomorrow

I already got punished tonight!" I begged. "You have school tomorrow." He said. "After school please!" I begged. "Oh trust me you'll get spanked after school tomorrow." He said.

"I don't understand." I said confused. "You are not going to get away with doing what you did so easily I'm going to give you a spanking tonight and tomorrow after school the one

tonight won't be as bad as tomorrow's though since you've already been punished tonight." He explained. "But-" "Selena you don't have a choice." He said sternly. I hate it when

Carlisle spanks me it hurts worse than any one else in the house even if it's with his hand and not bare. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me over his lap effortlessly. He pulled down

my skirt and underwear. "No please not bare!" I whined. "That's not your choice either you killed someone Selena do you even realize how serious that is?" He asked. I

whimpered. smack "Oww yes sir I realize it I'm sorry though please!" I shouted not caring if any of my siblings heard any more. "I also told you not to talk so shut up or I'll add a

third session." He warned. "Yes sir." I said quickly this time. smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack I tried not to beg him to stop it burned

so bad even without the second spanking I knew I'd be feeling this for a couple days. It felt like my ass was literally on fire. I tried not to squirm wither. He went on for another

five minutes before finally stopping. He pulled my underwear and skirt up and pulled me into a hug. I gladly hugged back. "You don't hate me? You're not going to disown me?"I

asked. "No Selena I would never do that to you." He said. "I love you." "I love you to Selly that's why I want the best for you and killing humans is definitely not it." He said. "I feel

so guilty." I said. "Don't every one in this family has slipped at least once besides your mother and besides other vampires kill countless people over and over you've only killed one."

He said rubbing my back. "So far." I whispered. "Oh trust me it's not going to happen again." He said sternly. "It won't sir I promise."


	18. Chapter 18

I laid on my bed all night. I walked downstairs Emmett and Rosalie were there. I was wearing sweatpants. Emmett smiled at me. "By the looks of things he really got you good."

He laughed. "Fuck off." I said smiling back but Rosalie heard me and ran over to me. "Don't ever talk to him like that!" She yelled. I looked down "I'm sorry I didn't mean it I was only

joking please forgive me." I said quickly. Carlisle came downstairs. "What's going on now?" He asked. I walked away trying to avoid him. "She just cussed at Emmett." Rosalie said.

"Please I was only joking with him." I said quickly. He grabbed me and landed five hard smacks. "I don't care you know I hate that language. If you cussed at her first you're going to

get it too." He warned. "He didn't Sir it was just me I'm sorry it won't happen again." I said. Carlisle stormed off to his car. "I'm so in for it tonight." I whined leaning on the counter

and barrying my head i my hands. We waited as Jasper Alice and Edward came down for school. I hugged mom on the way out and followed them to Alice's car. I had a lot of trouble

sitting still in school. It was our first day of being seniors...again. I walked around outside during lunch. I walked into the next class and sat beside Edward. Alice and Jasper sat behind

us and Bella sat in front of us with her friend I think her name was Jess. I don't talk to her friends that much though so I'm not sure. We sat at Lab tables. The stools were so

uncomfortable. I almost yelped when I sat down but I caught myself before I did. Edward smiled at me. "It's not funny it really hurts you know how painful dad can make it." I

whispered. "Oh so than I had no affect it was all dad so I should do it again just like he's going to." He said in a serious tone. "No please don't" I begged. "I'm just joking calm down."

He said laughing. I whimpered and barried my head in my arms again. The teacher came in. "Get up." Edward whispered. I shook my head. He elbowed me in my ribs. I shot up quickly

holding in another yelp. "Sorry." I whispered. He nodded. He took out a piece of paper. "Why were you outside at lunch?" He wrote. "I thought it would be obvious that I didn't want to

sit down." I wrote back. He smiled again and shoved the note into his pocket. The bell rang and Bella got up and kissed Edward. "Eww get a coffin." I said jokingly. Jasper and

Alice laughed. "We can do it too." Jasper said smiling and kissed Alice. I laughed. "Wow." I said as we walked out. "Do some vampires actually use coffins?" I asked Edward. "Not any

I know of." He answered. After school I walked very slowly to the parking lot. "Come on we're going to be late." Edward shouted. "I don't think that's possible with the way you

guys drive." I said. "Hey at least we know how to drive." Jasper said. I smiled and tried to hide it from Edward. "That's so not funny." He said. I covered my mouth with my hand quickly

as I got in. "I didn't say it was." I said trying not to laugh. "OH yeah than move your hand." He said. I shook my head. He pulled my hand away and I started laughing. "That's not

fair that doesn't count." I said. "Yeah uh-huh sure." We pulled into the driveway and I was suddenly nervous. Dad was home already and waiting. I got out of the car slowly swinging

my bag over my shoulder and walked in. I hugged Esme then went to my room and waited. I turned the light on and started doing my homework I wanted to cry again. There was a

knock on my door. "Come in." I whispered. It was Edward. I felt relief for a second until..."Dad wants to see you." He said. I nodded and followed him out then walked to Carlisle's office.

I knocked. "Come in Selena." He said. "Shut the door behind you." I did what he said than walked ovr to him. My eyes went wide when I saw Esme's wooden hairbrush on his desk.

"I told you it would be worse than yesterday's." He said. I was so scared I started shaking. He pulled me over his lap. "Same rules as yesterday." He said. "Yes sir." I answered

quickly. He pulled down my sweatpants and my underwear. "I'm going to time this one it's going to be five minuted with my belt than ten with the hairbrush." He said. I whimpered

"Yes sir." He began with the belt it hurt so bad but I knew the wooden hairbrush would hurt even more. I tried not to scream. smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack The five minutes felt like five days. I think I'd rather be changed again than deal with this. He laid the belt down

when it was finally over then picked up the brush. I squirmed. "Please don't do this it hurts please stop!" I begged. I reached back but he pinned my hands to my back and put one

of his legs over mine so I couldn't move. "Selena knock it off before I make it twenty minutes." He warned. I stopped instantly I definitely couldn't take a twenty five minute long

punishment fifteen mnutes was enough for me. Plus with Carlisle being a vampire he could spanke me sixty times in one minute so I was getting enough already. He kept going fast

and hard. Every smack felt like it was harder than the last one. smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack It was so painful. I was so glad it was finally over I pulled my underwear and sweatpants up as gently as I could. He hugged me again like yesterday. "I want to be able to

trust you as much as I do Edward and Esme and the others but I can't if you keep getting into so much trouble." He said. "I love you so much and I will always be here for you and

will protect you as much as I can but I need you to behave. I love you so much." He continued. "I love you too." I said hugging him tighter.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry so much guys for not posting on this in a while. I'm going to try to bring this back to life (Well sorta all the characters are still dead... well the vampire ones...) so bear with me...

It's friday night I've been randomly sketching things in my note book forever. I was sooo bored there was nothing to do. I just finished watching the sun set. Edward came into our room.

"Carlisle wants you downstairs." Aww what now? I thought. "Just come on." He said. "Alright I was jeez." I followed him down. The whole family was sitting in the living room.

I tensed up quickly. Jasper shot a calming wave at me letting me relax. I sat down in front of Carlisle who was sitting on the couch. He looked down at me. "Yes father?" I asked, growing more nervous with every second.

"I have decided of a way that I think will keep you out of trouble. It will also help you with your grades." He told me. Oh great! I thought sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me ever!" He yelled. "Sorry sir." I said quickly. "I have decided that the main reason you keep getting into trouble is because we let you slack off.

I havn't asked anything of you. You barely get passed your classes with b's and you've been through high school five times. I know how much you love music also so this arrangement will come to your advantage."

I sat up straight interested now and smiled. "Okay for now on you will be expected to go to one of your tutors in your free time. You will be able to pick but I will not accept you going to the same ones over and over. Or one." He said glancing at Edward.

I smiled at Edward then turned back to him. "Edward will teach you piano, science, and english. Jasper and Alice will help you train." My eyes got wide. Did he really just say that! I was so excited! I had a feeling they were not going to go easy on me though. "Jasper will also help you with history. Rosalie and Emmett can help you with math and your homework." He thought for a moment. "We will probably all help you with your training actually but mainly Jasper and Alice."

"Yes sir." I answered. "Anything else?" "If I think of other things they can help you with then yeah but I'm pretty sure this is it." "So when do I start?" "Right now." "Sweet piano time!" I said happily looking at Edward.

"Honey I think you should start out with something to do with school you can do piano later." Esme said. "But mother come on it's Friday night." I whined. "You will listen to your mother Selena Cullen." I flinched.

"Yes sir, sorry mother." "Good, now you will practice with each of them for at least an hour understood? You will not get bored and move on." He told me.

"Yes sir. Great so this is just going to be like a second school but some things will be more interesting yay." I muttered sarcastically. Carlisle glared at me. "I suggest you go now." He ordered.

"Y-yes sir." I chose Rosalie and Emmett to help me with math. I'm not that bad at it, and I'd rather get the hour with Rosalie over with. "Selena and do not smart off to them I have already gave them all permission to discipline you however they feel necessary." Carlisle said.

I rolled my eyes and just kept walking.

(Sorry so boring I promise it'll get better! Don't give up on this story! lol and happy holidays!)


	20. Chapter 20

I am so nervous I followed Emmett and Rosalie to their room. They had a marker board on their wall. "Really isn't this going a little far?" I asked. "Shut up and pay attention." Rosalie snapped.

"Yes sir." I said trying to keep a straight face. "Selena this is your first and only warning so you better knock it off right now." Emmett said. I shuddered. "Yes sir sorry." Rosalie started talking about math and I zoned out.

"Selena!" She yelled. "What?" I asked. "What was the last thing I just said?" She asked. "Selena… really loudly." I answered. Emmett smacked me in the back of my head. "Ow!" I whined.

"Before that." Rosalie said. "Umm... I- d-dont" "You don't know do you?" She asked. "No." I whispered. "And why don't you know?" She asked. I looked down. "Answer me Selena." I laid my head on the desk.

"Because I wasn't paying attention." I mumbled into my arms." "Sit up and say that again nice and clear please." Rosalie said. I sighed and sat up not wanting to anger her further.

"I wasn't paying attention. I am really sorry." "That's it!" She yelled she grabbed me by my arm pulling me towards her. "I hate this! I'm not going to sit here and waste my time when you won't even pay attention!"

"I'm sorry Rosy I will I swear!" I whined. "Do not call me Rosy right now I am so pissed off!" She yelled. "I'm so sorry please." I struggled to get free.

I whimpered when she tightened her grip. "I'm going to take care of you now and then maybe you'll remember to pay attention." She said. "No please." I begged.

She spun me around. Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

"Now sit down and pay attention!" "Y-yes ma'am." I said and sat down carefully. I really wasn't looking forward to this. I listened as she talked about math.

I was too afraid to ask how long I've been there. She gave me some work sheets when she was finally done talking. "Do I have to do this?" I whispered. "Yes you do now get to work." Emmett said.

I looked up at him he was smiling. "Glad some one's having fun torturing me." I muttered. "Just get to work." He laughed. There were nine work sheets. "This is more than I have to do in actual school." I whined.

"Now Selena." Rosalie growled. I sighed and started it. It only took me like half an hour to do all of them. "Here I'm done." I said handing the papers to Rosalie.

"I will look them over. You're getting another work sheet for each one you got wrong." "But that's so not fair!" I yelled. "Selena I suggest you sit back down and shut up." She said.

I ran back to the bed and laid down. "You got two wrong two more work sheets." She said. I growled when she gave the papers to me. "Do I have to deal with you again?" She asked.

I jumped. "No sorry I'll do them!" I said quickly. "Good get to work." I did the work sheets and gave them back to Rosalie. "Here." "You are getting more if there is any wrong." She said.

"I know." She checked them over and handed me another worksheet. "Really? Come on Rosalie how did you even get all of these?" I asked. "I have my ways." She smiled.

I finished the paper and handed it to her. "Oh looks like you need two more." She said smiling. "No I am not doing two more it's Friday night! It's been way more than an hour! And I am complete sick of this shi-" Emmett cut me off grabbing me by the arm and pulling me over his lap.

"No wait please! Emmett stop! Let me go!" I yelled. Smack! "Ow please no stop don't do this." I whined. "You deserve it Selena. Rosalie is trying to help you, mainly Carlisle, but you too and you will not talk to her that way." He said emphasizing each word with another smack.

"Ow! Okay I'm sorry sir! I'm sorry Rosalie please!" He gave me five extra hard smacks and let me up. I took the work sheets and finished them managing to get them all right.

"Can I please go now?" I asked. "Yes you can." Rosalie said. "I hope it goes better next time." She said.

"Me too." I muttered.


	21. Chapter 21

I stormed into our room angrily throwing myself on the bed. Edward came in. "What is your problem?" He asked. "Nothing!" I yelled into the pillow.

"Oh I see mad about Rosalie and Emmett." He said. I stood up on the bed. "Stay out of my head!" I yelled. He ran over to the bed looking directly into my eyes.

"You have two choices Sel." His tone scared me I was just as tall as him now that I was standing on the bed but I felt like I was only two inches tall at the moment.

"One you stop acting like a brat and come with me and I can start your piano lessons." I had a feeling I would be chosing that one.

"Or two you can continue this behavior and I will spank you and then we can go on to science." He said. "Now which one do you chose?" he asked. I looked down.

"The first one." I muttered. "Nice choice." He said grabbing me off the bed and running down to the piano with me. He dropped me on the bench next to him gently. "What?" He asked smiling.

"You are just so fast." I told him. He laughed. "You already knew that." "I know it's just amazing to me." I said. "You are the second fastest. I guess that's good though since you're the weakest." He smiled.

"It's not my fault." I whined crossing my arms. He laughed again. "Besides I never trained but Jasper and Alice are going to teach me." "Okay let's focus." He said.

"First sit up straight." I did as I was told and smiled. hee smiled back. "Okay now extend your hands and touch a key." He told me. "Really Edward? Come on I learn fast teach me fast." I said.

"Fast is sloppy." He said sternly. "Fine can we at least just skip this part." "Just do it." He said. "Fine." I put my hands out. and tapped the key. "Tuh-dah." I said stubbornly.

"Fine i'll make you a deal if you can keep up then I'll keep it going fast if not then we'll go back to step 1." He told me. "Thank you." "Okay cdefgabcdefgabcde" He told me.

"Got it." I said. "alright then play defg and say the letters out loud." He instructed. "defg" I played. "Perfect now play aacfgab" "a a c f g a b" I played.

"Great I can't believe how fast you're learning." He said. I smiled at him. He's proud of me! I actually made Edward sound like he's proud of me! I thought excitedly.

"You do realize I can still hear what you're thinking." If I could blush I would have been bright red. "Well you are proud of me right?" I asked out loud. "Yeah I am." He said ruffling my hair.

I smiled. "Alright lets continue." We kept going for the hour I managed to learn almost every little kid song. Mary had a little lamb, old mcdonald, bingo, I'm a Little Teapot, Eeency Weency Spider, twinkle twinkle,the muffin man, and row row row your boat.

"Alice and Jasper are coming down to askyou why you havn't been with them yet." Edward warned. "Thanks." I whispered. "Sorry guys had a really long session with Rose and Em then had an hour with Edward and the piano. I was just coming to you next." I said looking up at them innocently. "It's okay come on." Alice said leading me by my wrist outside.


	22. Chapter 22

"We're going to go hunt and then we can come back and train." She told me. "Kaykays!" I said excitedly. I was starving I hadn't been hunting for at least a couple weeks.

I was able to track the scent of a bear and went for it. I met Alice and Jasper near the house when I was done.

They let me have a little more slack then the rest of our siblings. Sometimes... Jasper ould be extremely controlling. That's why I am so nervous about this training.

We came to the clearing where we play baseball. It had to be around midnight. I like not sleeping it gives you way more time. I stood like a statue I felt like I would never move again.

"Selena." Jasper called snapping me back into reality. "Sorry sir." "During training you will pay attention. You will learn as quickly as you do piano... hopefully.

I will have my main rules on at all times no back talk. No lying even though I don't know why you would need to. You will work hard while you're with me." He said.

"I am a vampire I think I can handle it sir." I interrupted him. "or would you like me to address you as Major Jasper now or Major Hale?" I asked laughing. Alice looked at me and sighed.

Jasper ran up to me quickly causing me to jump back and fall on the ground. "What the hell?" I asked angrily.

"Don't you dare sware at me that's ten with my belt I will continue to add more if you keep this up. Do not interrupt me again." He said sternly. I shuddered. "Yes sir." I said.

"Good." "Now let's practice." He came at me quickly and I jumped away. "Damn it Jasper tell me what the fuck is going on first befor-" smack He slapped me hard across the face.

"Ow!" I yelled clutching my face. "What is your problem?" I yelled. "That's twenty with my belt." He said. I growled. "Thirty, now let's continue practicing shall we?" He asked.

"Just cooperate Selena you're making this way harder then it has to be." Alice said. I thought about growling at her too but quickly decided that would be the biggest mistake of my afterlife.

I sighed and turned to Jasper. "Yes sir." "Good now first off try to just dodge me." He said. "Kaykays." I answereed trying to focus. "sir." I added quickly. He ran at me.

I screamed and ducked away just in time. I turned around to see Jasper and Alice laughing as hard as they could. "What you know I scream really easily!" I pouted.

He stopped laughing after a couple minutes. "Okay let's try again this time I won't stop in between to laugh." He told me. He ran at me again and I jumped away holding in my scream that time even though I wanted to yell so bad.

He pushed me from behind. I screamed again. "Ahh I can't do this!" I said frustrated. "Come on we've had years of experience don't give up." Alice said. For the next twenty minutes Jasper was messin with me saying gatcha and making me scream over and over. I was never going to learn this it was impossible! I finally managed to dodge him three times in a row.

"Good job." He said. "Impressive." Alice said. I smiled. Yay! "Shuld we be done for today?" He asked. "No come on let's continue besides it hasn't even been close to an hour." I said.

"Are you sure you're not trying to get out of your punishment?" He asked. I cringed. "No actually I forgot about that." I muttered. "Well I didn't." He said.

"But you're right it hasn't been an hour." He said. "Alright it's going to get harde now Alice will be the once coming after you." He said. "Kaykays let's do this."

I was able to dodge the first one but she caught me and grabbed me the second time. "It's a good thing I love you or you could be ripped apart and burned." She told me and laughed. I laughed back. "Come on try again!" I said excitedly.

I dodged her the first two times. "Where did she g-?" I asked just as she pouned down from a nearby tree." I screamed really loudly making her laugh again. "Your face was hilarious." She laughed. "H-how did you do... that?" I said between laughs. "My girl may not look it but she's one of the best fighters ever created." Jasper said hugging Alice.

"Well I have to be to keep up with you." Alice purred. "Bleh! Gross!" I laughed. They both looked at each other then ran at me at once!

I screamed louder than ever as Jasper picked me up and spun me around. "Ahh! Put me down!" I laughed. "You still suck at defending yourself." He said.

"Today's my first day give me a break." He let me down. "Okay now why don't you try to hit me." He said. "Are you serious?" I asked. "Yeah attack me as much as you can." He said.

"Okay..." I said nervously. I lunged at him and tried to hit him he knocked my hand out of the way. I tried to kick him and he grabbed my foot throwing me back

I landed on my feet and lunged for him again. He grabbed me this time. "See that is how you defend yourself not this." He said pointing at Alice who screamed and jumped away.

He let go of me and I rolled my eyes. "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me." "Whatever." I answered. "Selena" He growled angrily. I walked away. "Selena!" He yelled.

I flinched but kept walking. "Get back here now or you will regret it!" He yelled. I turned around flipping him off with both hands and ran back to the house.

"What's going on?" edward asked. "Nothing." I said quickly. I ran upstairs and walked into out closet hiding in the back. "Maybe they wouldn't find me. I hoped.

I heard the door open and slam shut. "What's going on?" Edward asked. "Alice you can explain or let him read your mind or what ever I have to go deal with some one." He growled.

I heard him come upstairs and whimpered clasping my hand over my mouth. He came into our room. "Selena I know you're in the closet now come out right now."

How'd he know I never hid there before? "Selena vampire scent." He said as though he knew what I was thinking. What is he Edward now! I crawled out slowly there were a lot of clothes in the way.

I looked up at him cautiously. "I-" "Come here now!" He ordered. I quickly obeyed. "Yes sir I am so sorry I really am!" I sadi quickly.

"Only because you know you're not going to get away with it." He said. "Please sir!" "You already had thirty coming now you're getting fifty." He said. "Fifty?" I asked shocked.

"But I already got spanked by Emmett and Rose today please!" I begged. "That's why I'm only giving you fifty." He said.

He drug me over to the bed and sat down pulling me over his lap forcefully. I squirmed as much as I could. "Let me go!" I kicked. smack smack smack smack smack "Oww please!"

smack smack smack smack smack I fell limp. smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

"The venom poured out from my eyes. I couldn't take this any more. smack smack smack smack smack "Oww please Jasper I'm so s-sorry!" "I am almost finished Selena ten more." He said.

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack He lifted me up and sat me on his lap gently. "I don't want you to ever treat me or any one in this family like that again." He lectured. "Do you understand me?" He asked sternly. "Y-yes s-sir I'm s-so sorry." I said.

He pulled me in closer to him and wrapped his arms around me.


	23. Chapter 23

R&R and special thanks to my beta luvsanime02 she's helping me out a lot!

"Ohhh Selena!" I heard Rosalie call. I whimpered, trying to hide myself behind Jasper. "Come on, you've been to Edward, Alice, and Jasper, which means it's time to have another hour with us."

"Can't this be break time?" I asked.

"No, you just spent your break being punished" she said.

"What! That's not fair!" I yelled.

"Lower your tone, now" she said warningly. I cringed.

"But Rosalie, please. Father didn't say anything about specific times" I whined.

"Oh, so then you don't care if I go tell him that you're slacking off already" she said.

"But-" Emmett stepped in and cut me off. "No, Selena, she's right. You should at least do a couple more. That way, dad's impressed, and won't be on your back as much" he said.

"He's right, for once. Now, get moving" Jasper said. I rolled my eyes and was glad he didn't notice. "Fine" I answered, following them out.

"Oh, and Selena," Jasper started.

"Yes?" I asked, spinning around in the doorway.

"The next time I see you roll your eyes at me, we will have another little 'discussion,' understood?" he asked.

I swallowed hard. "Yes sir. Sorry."

"Then, you're dismissed." I nodded and continued to their room.

"We can do homework with you this time" Rosalie said.

"But I never do homework. That's why..." I whispered.

"Why what?" Rosalie asked.

"Why my teachers are supposed to call this weekend."

"Carlisle's going to be so pissed" Rosalie said.

"I know, but," I sighed, "can I go talk to him... please?" I asked.

"Whatever. But you have five minutes. You better be back by then" she said.

"Yes sir" I said, smiling once I reached the doorway.

"That's twenty. I already warned you about that" she said. I whimpered but kept walking. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door to his study.

I have no clue what I am going to say. I thought about Alice for a moment. No. There's no way I can pull off the innocent act like she can. Carlisle knows me too well for that. "Come in" I heard him say.

I walked over to his desk with my head down. "Sir, there's something I need to tell you" I said.

He sighed and bookmarked the page he was on before looking up. "What is it now?" he asked.

"Um... well, I was just wondering..." I started.

"Come on, Selena. Just tell me."

The next words flew out of my mouth so fast I wasn't sure if he'd catch any of it. "I was just wondering if I could get in trouble for doing badly in my classes if perhaps someone from the school called, since we just started this tutor thing and all. I mean, I don't think that's fair, and I've been really, really trying hard during this whole tutoring thing, and I will keep trying hard, so would I be in trouble?" I asked quickly.

He sighed. "What's this about?"

"I went to do the homework part of my tutoring, but I'm failing, and the school is going to call you, probably really soon." The phone rang. "Well, that was an Alice moment" I said.

He picked up the phone. "Hello" he answered.

I could just barely hear the secretary on the other end. "Hello. Are you Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, this is about one of your daughters, but please hold for one second."

"He really is a doctor! How can this girl be related to a doctor?" she asked someone else, surprised.

"Her siblings aren't like her either. Don't you remember the Cullens?" the other one asked.

"Oh yeah, they're all so sweet. I don't understand."

I lunged at the phone. Carlisle covered it with his hand. "Sit down now, and stop eavesdropping!" he growled.

"No way, give me the phone. I have a couple choice words for that secretary!"

"Right now, or you won't be sitting comfortably for a very, very, long time" he said.

"Too late for that" I muttered.

"3... 2..." I quickly sat down.

"Are you there, Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes, is this about Selena?" he asked.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Oh, just a hunch, I suppose" he answered. I refrained from growling.

"Well, I am very displeased to inform you that I have received multiple complaints from all of her teachers. They all say about the same, that she doesn't try at all and never does homework, but they find it weird that, when asked a question, she just rolls her eyes then answers, or doesn't bother answering at all. Also, when her siblings aren't with her, she just sleeps all period."

"Oh really, that's very interesting information. I will talk to her, and I can promise you that you won't have to make another call" he said, glaring at me. I swallowed hard.

"We all hope so; enjoy your weekend Dr. Cullen."

"You too, stay healthy."

"Well, I'm positive you know what she said" he said. I nodded meekly.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why wouldn't you answer questions if you know the answers? Why not try?" he asked.

"Sir, I only answered them when Edward or another sibling helped me honest." I paused. "And only because they threatened to punish me if I didn't" I added.

"Well, that explains the eye rolling, and the sleeping when they aren't there. But there's no excuse. You don't even do your homework" he said.

"Sir, with all due respect, why should I?" He raised his eyebrows. "I mean, I have to do it over and over."

"You know exactly why, and you never even did any in the first place!" he raised his voice. Knowing what that meant, I quickly backtracked.

"I'm sorry; I will do all my homework with Rosalie and Emmett, I promise. Please sir, I will go right now."

"You're very lucky I'm busy. Now, get moving, and if I do get another bad report after this" he started. "Do I even need to finish?" he asked.

"No- no sir" I answered.

"Good, go."

"Yes sir" I said. I walked slowly back to Rosalie and Emmett's room.

"Did that go as well as you hoped?" Rosalie asked.

"Better. He didn't punish me at all."

"All right little sis, finding your way around the father figure. Nice work; I'm proud" I smiled.

"I do what I can. Trouble is my middle nam-"

"Emmett, Selena, in here now." I flinched.

"Y-yes sir" we both stammered.

"This is your fault!" I argued.

"You brought it up!" Emmett retorted.

"Actually, your wife/sister did!" I growled.

"True" he agreed. "But that also means it wasn't my fault."

"I'm waiting" Carlisle called. My shoulders slumped as I walked down the hallway. I pulled off the most innocent smile I could manage.

"Thanks for reminding me, Selena. Your phone is only good for calling us, so I won't take that. However, your skateboard, art supplies, and music are all off limits for the next week" he said.

"No, please, I can't live without those!" I whined.

"Good thing you're not actually living then" he said.

"Okay fine, but only because that was 'smart' enough to be something I'd say" I said. He looked at me sternly. "And because you told me too, and I'd never dream of disobeying you sir" I said quickly.

"Only because you can't dream" he said.

"How did that secretary even wonder about us not being related?" I asked rhetorically. He smirked.

"As for you, Emmett, what exactly have you slipped right past me, because I could take care of that now. I'm sure she can deal with only one tutor for the next couple of minutes."

"N-nothing sir. I was only kidding" he said.

"Don't, she doesn't need any more encouragement. She is Selena **JAY** Cullen, after all."


	24. Chapter 24

R&R! Thanks to my beta luvzanime02! Hope everyone likes!

"Family meeting! Everyone come to the living room, now!" I called. They had about an hour before they had to leave for school. They all made their way downstairs.

"Get out of my way" Rosalie said, pushing Jasper. Jasper purposely walked in front of her. "God, could you go any slower Jasper?" she asked angrily.

"Yes, I could. See?" Jasper purposely slowed down. Edward laughed.

"Guys, come on! You're blocking the staircase!" Alice whined.

Rosalie pushed Jasper, and he flew forward. "What's wrong with you?" he yelled.

"You, blocking the staircase, that's what. All better now" she said smugly. Jasper growled.

"Ugh, forget it" Alice said, jumping over the banister and landing lightly on the floor. Selena and Emmett were arguing again.

"Get off me, you fat ass!" Selena yelled. A second later, Emmett was on the ground next to Alice.

"Why, you little!" Emmett growled. Selena laughed and hid behind Edward.

"You pushed him, you deal with him" Edward said, stepping aside. "It's his fault for being so weak he got pushed over the staircase by his little sister."

"All of you, knock it off and get out here!" I yelled.

"Hey, I didn't do anything this time daddy" Alice said. I shook my head. Kids these days.

"Okay, since we haven't had a break for a while, instead of lying about going camping because the sun's out, we're actually going" I announced. I waited a minute for the cheers to stop.

"Our camping spot probably misses us as much as we miss it. So, here's how this is going to work, I want you to go to the office and make sure you all get an excuse that says you'll be missing a week of school. Edward, I'll give you the doctor's stamp I use for signing papers at the house."

Edward nodded and took the stamp. "Make sure you stamp everyone's, and then I want it back when you get home."

Selena's POV:

'That could really come in handy.' Edward glared at me. 'Sorry sir' I thought quickly.

"One more thing, there will be no tutoring during this trip, and that can start now."

"Yes, no Rose and Em, woo!" I said, laughing.

"Oh, and Selena, I wouldn't test them. I know I just got you out of a punishment that you earned from earlier, but you will tutor with them first thing when we get back, and if I hear you swear again, I will punish you we clear?" he asked.

I nodded. "I said, are we clear?" he asked sternly.

"Crystal Sir" I answered.

"Good, behave and do what they say today" he instructed.

"Yes Sir" I answered. I ignored them all until we got to the school.

I was too busy thinking about how much fun this was going to be. "Come on, Selena, we have to go to the office. You're going to make us late!" Edward called.

"Oh, sorry!" I jumped out of Emmett's jeep and ran up to him.

"Would you please focus for one day?" he asked, irritated.

"Yes Edward, sorry" I said with my head down.

"Okay, come on." I followed him and the others to the office. "We need six vacation slips" Edward told the secretary.

"Here you go, darling" she said, winking at him.

"Thank you" he replied.

There she was, the evil secretary. She almost got me in so much trouble. I lunged at her, but Edward stopped me with his hand, pushing me back before she noticed. Anger flew through me faster than it normally does.

"What? If that bitch wants to talk shit, she can say it to my face!" I yelled. Jasper used his ability to make the secretary sleep. I stared in disbelief. "Father would kill you if he knew you did that!" I yelled frantically.

"Yeah, about as much as he'd kill you if he saw what just happened. Jasper did the right thing" Edward said.

I stopped struggling. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen, it was an accident. I don't know what happened. Please don't tell him!" I whined.

"We won't, but you are not getting out of trouble that easily" Edward said.

He glanced up at the clock. "You'll just have to wait until lunch time. I'll deal with you then" Edward said sternly.

"Yes Sir" I answered.

"Let's go." I followed him to the lockers. He stamped all of our papers and put the stamp in his locker.

He started handing out the papers, and I quickly swiped the stamp, hiding it in my bag. I had just enough time to throw my bag in my locker and grab my books before he got back to his.

I crossed my fingers, hoping he wouldn't notice. He looked around his locker. I flinched when he spoke.

"Damn it, I lost it!" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"My notebook" he answered. That was way too close.

I smiled. "No, you didn't. You lent it to me so I could copy the notes. Here." I handed it to him.

"That was close" he said.

"You have no idea" I whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing!" I said.

He looked at me suspiciously. "Alright then, let's get to class" he said.

"Sure." We all walked to our first class. "Way too close."

I propped my head up on my hand, pretending to pay attention. I was zoned out, remembering the fire pit with the logs that sat around it where we'd sit and talk.

I remembered the lake that we swam in right in front of it. Then, all around our camp was the woods and the smell of fresh air, the trees that seemed to stretch way up into the sky.

We'd play tag, jumping from tree to tree. I remember all of the wildlife and the different flavors of blood we'd chase after.

I love camping with my family; it's the best thing in the worl- Edward nudged me, pulling me back into reality. "Selena?" the teacher asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you know the answer?" he asked.

I sighed. "The answer to what?" I heard some of the students laugh, and I held in a growl.

He shook his head. "Don't you ever pay attention?" he asked.

Edward listened as I thought about what to say. He kicked me under the table, knowing by my thoughts it was something smart mouthed and filled with cuss words. I tried not to whimper.

"Sorry Sir" I answered.

"Just pay attention" he said.

"Yes Sir." I looked out the window, trying to hide the venom tears. I wiped my face quickly.

"You deserved it" he whispered.

"That really hurt" I whispered back.

"Not as bad as what you would have got if you gave him your first ideas of an answer, now pay attention and stop daydreaming about camping." I nodded and listened to the teacher.

"Now, to test you all, I will go around the room and give you random numbers, and I want you to figure out the square root of them in your head and then tell me" he said.

'This is stupid, and this teacher hates me. He's out to get me, I know it!'

"Just pay attention, and if he calls you, tell him the answer" Edward whispered.

"Fine, I will. Just don't kick me again" I said.

He smiled. "No promises."

"Alice, forty-nine."

"Seven."

"Good girl."

"If he calls me a good girl, I'm going to bite him. I'm not a dog" I whispered.

"Shut up and just answer" Edward said.

"Jasper, eighty-one."

"Nine" he answered.

"Very good. Emmett, sixteen."

"Four."

"Good. Rosalie, nine."

"Three."

"Good girl. Edward, twenty-five."

"Five."

"Good job. I'm going to make it a little harder now" he said.

'Of course, when it's my turn. See, I told you!' I thought anxiously.

"Selena, 625."

'Um… wait, I know this. It was on Rose's worksheet.' "Twenty-five?" He stared at me in

disbelief. I laughed at his expression. "Sir?" I asked.

"That is correct. Good girl, moving on" he said.

"Aren't you going to bite him?" Edward asked.

"Nah, his face was worth it" I said.

He smiled. "I'm almost as impressed as he was shocked. Maybe the tutoring is helping."

I nodded. "So, does this mean I'm not in trouble anymore?" I asked meekly.

His face hardened. "Nice try, but no" he said.

"Come on, Eddie, please?" I asked.

"Maybe she should be out of trouble. This means she paid attention in my class too" Rosalie said.

"Okay, now I'm the one who's shocked" I said.

"I'm trying to help you focus on that" Rosalie said.

"Rosalie is right" I said quickly. "Please?"

"That's enough!" he whispered harshly. "You could have exposed us back there, and you swore again to an authority person at this school. You could have gotten expelled! I'm already not telling Carlisle about this, so you better take what you can get!"

The bell rang, and Edward stormed off. Jasper tried to send me calming waves. "Sel-" Alice started.

"Leave me alone!" I felt Jasper's mood turn to anger at my outburst, and I ran out of the classroom. I chased after Edward at a speed slow enough to be human.

He walked into the class and sat down. Of course, we were the first ones here. I walked slowly to my seat. I wanted to hug him but was afraid he'd push me away.

"Edward, I'm sorry. Please don't be angry with me" I cried.

He looked at me and sighed. "Just behave for once, and don't try to talk me out of your punishment" he said.

"I won't. I know I deserve it. Please, I didn't mean to make you mad, I swear" I cried.

He brushed the tears away from my face. "It's okay."

I leaned in and hugged him. "I love you" I said.

"Me too, but you better pay attention in the rest of your classes as well" he said.

I sat up. "I will Sir, promise."

"There's someone else you should apologize to!" Jasper said, stalking in angrily.

"I'm sorry, Jasper."

"Not me" he said.

"I know. Alice, I didn't mean to snap at you. Can we all just pretend the last five minutes didn't happen?" I asked.

"Agreed" they said.

We sat and waited for the class to begin. The rest of the day was really boring, as usual, and to add to that of course I was sore after lunch. Edward took me to one of the storage rooms for a very painful 'talk' about this morning.

We got all of our papers signed, and Edward took them into the office. They decided it was best if I didn't go in, so the secretary didn't have any unwanted recalled memories. I walked with everyone else to the parking lot.

"I say we should have just ate her and saved us the trouble."

"Selena Jay Cullen!" Jasper turned around angrily.

He pulled me over to the jeep where no one could see us. He slapped me across my face. "Ow!" I cried.

"Don't ever say anything like that again! You know why we only drink from animals!" he said.

"You're one to talk! How many people did you drink before you met Alice and came to Carlisle?" I yelled.

His grip on my arm tightened. "Shut your mouth. You weren't even around back then. You have no clue what I went through, none at all. Don't ever speak another word like that again, do you understand me!" he said.

I couldn't help it. "Sir, yes Sir" I saluted him. "Oh wait, when you turned into a vampire it became 'Ma'am, yes Ma'am' for Maria, right?" I could see the hurt in his eyes and felt it.

He threw me down against the jeep and got in. "Jasper, wait! I didn't mean that!" I got up quickly and climbed in beside him. He had his head up against the window.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Jasper, I don't know why I said that. You know I respect you and love you. Please, I don't know what's wrong with me today. I feel so wasn't my fault, please!" I begged, laying my head against his shoulder.

"You have a big mouth, and you don't think before you talk. That's what's wrong with you" he said angrily.

"I'm sorry. Something's happening. Everyone in the school smelt so good, and my emotions made me want to kill that secretary more than anything I've ever wanted" he looked at me.

"Selena!" He held my face between his hands and sounded panicked. "When's the last time you drank?" he asked.

"A while ago. It was when I went with you and Alice" I said, but my voice sounded funny, like I was a human out of breath.

"We have to get her home, now!" Jasper said.

Edward jumped in beside me, and Emmett drove quickly away from the school. "How much did you drink?" he asked.

"Not a lot. I wasn't that hungry. I mean, I don't think I was. It was weird though, I didn't feel full after, even though I drank the whole bear. I guess I should have drunk more. Would you let go of my face now?" I asked.

"No, just keep looking at me okay?" he asked.

"Jasper, you're scaring me… What's… happening?" I gasped, feeling like I could barely breathe now. Venom started to pour from my eyes.

"I'm… scared… It… hurts" I cried.

"Jasper, what the hell's going on?" Edward asked.

"Look at her eyes!" he hissed.

Edward froze. "Why are they red?" he asked.

"The night she got in that wreck, she drank the guy's blood. Carlisle and I were hoping it wouldn't be enough… We thought after this amount of time that she was fine… but we were wrong… with the amount she drank, it just took longer to set in. This trip couldn't have come at a better time" he said.

"I don't understand!" Edward yelled.

"She's drank human blood. Her body will always want it now, more than anything. Animal blood will not satisfy her nearly as much anymore. I know from experience. She will have to learn to gain control all over again, but it will be twice as hard now. She needs blood, fast."

"Keep looking at me" he said, dropping his hands. I cried and continued to look at him. He pulled his cell from his pocket.

"Carlisle, we need you to come home. It's Selena. What we feared has happened. We need 'supplies' quickly. We'll meet you there." I shivered at the way he said supplies.

"What supplies; what's going on?" Edward asked.

"She needs human blood. That's the only thing that'll bring her back right now; she's too far gone to get her to hunt." I looked at Edward's terrified face.

He swallowed hard. "HOLD HER!" Jasper said quickly. We had to drive through town. There were humans everywhere. My throat burned and throbbed like a fire inside of me. My thirst took over. I thrashed and struggled against their weight.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, but it didn't sound like me. It sounded demonic and monstrous. I couldn't care less at the moment though.

I wanted all of them.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Okay everyone, here's the plan. I love the reviews I've been getting, thank you so much. I've also had a request that has helped me come up with a plan for the next few chapters. Gina and Bitchybratt want to read more of Rosalie and Selena, and I have an idea that'll bring that in more again soon. Hope you all like!

They were able to restrain me as we rode through the town. The farther away we got from the scent of blood, the better I felt. I was regaining my control so that now I could at least think.

The only problem was all that I thought about was blood, human blood, to be exact. I wanted it. I tried continuously to throw them off, but they wouldn't budge.

Emmett parked the car in the garage and came back to help. "LET GO!" I yelled. "I hate all of you! Let go of me!" My sisters were staring at me wide-eyed. I thought I saw tears in their eyes, even Rosalie's.

Carlisle came running out with Esme. Esme ran over to comfort my sisters, and Carlisle came to us. "Selena, can you hear me?" he asked. "Focus on me, baby , please" he said.

I looked into his eyes, which were tearing up as well. "Help... me!" I cried. Every part of my body was on fire.

"Jasper, Edward, go take the glasses out of the microwave and bring them to the couch" he instructed. They nodded.

I caught the scent I'd been waiting for. My instincts took control again. Emmett tried desperately to hold me in place. Carlisle quickly picked me up.

He held me tightly, so I couldn't move, and carried me into the house. My other brothers were waiting by the couch. Edward handed Carlisle a glass.

"Here, drink" he said. I took the cup greedily and chugged down the warm blood. "More!" I cried.

Jasper handed the other glass to Carlisle, who gave it up willingly. If someone would have told me last week, or even this morning, that Carlisle would willingly give me human blood I would have laughed at them.

While downing the second glass, the pain faded rapidly. Now the pain was bearable again.

"Feeling better?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, thank you" I answered.

He sat down with me still in his lap and sighed. "Everyone,family meeting… again!" he called.

Everyone gathered around the couch. My mother sat beside Carlisle and I, stroking my hair lovingly.

"Here's the plan. We are still going camping, but afterwards, things are going to change again for a while. Emmett and Rosalie are going to go get their own house again somewhere away from people. Selena will be going with you. She cannot be in school like this" he explained.

"Damn, they're going to be another cap ahead of me!" I muttered angrily. My brothers laughed.

"Language, Selena" my father warned, looking down at me.

"Sorry Sir." He nodded. "Wait, but what about the whole tutoring thing?" I asked. I wasn't sure whether I was more excited or upset.

I still wanted to learn piano very badly, and of course, how to fight as well as my siblings, but schoolwork? Not so much.

"Rosalie and Emmett can still help you with your studies, but I don't want you traveling back and forth. It isn't can visit you, but you won't be able to come here. Not until I'm positive that you will be in control again" he said.

I knew the exact meaning hidden behind his carefully chosen words. No piano.

I jumped off his lap. "But, that's stupid! You trust them to control me? Why can't we just leave a little earlier than we usually do?" I asked.

"It's necessary, I do, and we aren't going to leave this early. If we did, you'd have to go back to school wherever we went, and you can't that's why we're doing this for all of our safety" he explained.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I stood against the wall with my arms crossed.

"Selena Jay Cullen, you better drop that attitude of yours right now" he warned.

I could tell he was irritated and decided not to push him further. It's not like anything I could come up with would change his mind. Carlisle could be extremely stubborn at times.

"Fine, I'll go pack" I said reluctantly.

"Edward, go help your sister" I heard Esme say. He followed after me. I walked into our room and grabbed my suitcase. I folded up all my clothes and placed them in first. Edward handed me my sketchbooks, photo album, camera and IPod. I placed them in on top.

"I didn't think I'd be leaving again so soon. I really wanted to learn piano" I whispered. He sat down beside me and rubbed my back gently.

"My piano and I will be waiting for your return" he said.

I nodded. "Thanks."

'I don't want to live with them we fight too much' I thought.

"I suggest you just stay in your room and don't talk back because we both know how she'll react" he whispered. I whimpered.

'Why can't Jasper and Alice be the ones to move out? Oh wait, Jasper's really strict, if I had to live with only Jasper and Rosalie, I don't think I'd survive' I thought.

He laughed. "I don't think you would either." I got up and began rolling my suitcase. "You're not leaving without this, are you?" he asked. I turned around, and Edward was holding my skateboard.

I smiled. "No way." I took it and rode down the hall. "How many times do I have to tell you? No skateboard in the house!" Esme called.

"Sorry mother." I jumped off and carried it down the stairs.

She met me at the bottom. "I won't have to tell you again, will I?" she asked.

"No Ma'am."

"Good girl." She kissed me on my forehead and walked with me to Emmett's jeep. I threw my suitcase in. "You're riding in your father's car with your brothers. We need to save room, and just in case it happens again,your sisters and I are riding in Emmett's jeep" she said.

"Okay." I walked to my father's Mercedes. I sat in the back with Emmett and Jasper. Our camp was a while away, which made me wish I could sleep.

Of course, my IPod was in my suitcase too. I sat in the middle of Emmett and Jasper, and Edward sat up front with Carlisle. Emmett poked me.

"Knock it off" I whispered.

"Or what?" he asked, poking me again. Jasper laughed. I hit Emmett's leg. He hit me back. I glared at him.

"You're such an asshole" I whispered.

"Language, Selena" Carlisle said.

"Damn it!" I whispered without thinking.

"Language, Selena Jay this is the third time I've had to warn you today. I better not hear one more curse word, or else..." He let the warning linger, but I understood precisely what he meant.

Jasper and Emmett winked at each other and hit me at the same time. "Knock it off!" I yelled.

"All of you knock it off don't make me pull over" he warned.

I hit them both back. "Selena hit me!" they both whined.

"And I know she was just getting you back since you hit her, if I hear one more word from any of you, I will stop this car and whip all of your sorry butts,then you can be uncomfortable the whole way there" he warned.

'Payback 4 Stairs' Emmett wrote on the window. He used his foot to press down on mine. I kept my mouth shut tight. He pushed down harder. "Ow" I whispered.

"That's it!" Carlisle yelled. "Selena, get out of the car right now!" he yelled after getting out.

"No, please, it was an accident!" I whined.

"Now! Don't make me come get you" he ordered.

"Selena, don't make it worse" Edward said, sounding nervous enough for the both of us. Emmett pushed me past him. I shook my head.

Carlisle started towards the car. I locked the door quickly. I couldn't believe what I just did.

He obviously couldn't either, since his eyes were as big as mine probably were. The only difference was mine were wide with fear and his were wide in anger and disbelief.

AN: Stopping there for now.I'll write more soon! R&R Thanks gina, bitchybratt, and luvsanime02!


	26. Chapter 26

AN: R&R, More reviews would be very much appreciated. Also sorry for the wait.

"Now you've done it." Emmett snickered.

"Shut the hell up, you're next you idiot." Edward said. Emmett's eyes turned to fear. "Language Edward!" Carlisle snapped.

He took a deep breath, "Selena you have three seconds to open this door." He warned.

I climbed into the front seat and sat on Edwards lap. I hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorrrryyyyy." I cried, "Puh please tell him not to buh be mad at meee."

Carlisle opened the front door and hit the unlock button for all of the doors. "Emmett, Jasper, get out of the car." He said calmly.

I was terrified and we could all feel the fear coming from Jasper as well.

Emmett was smart enough to stay quiet for once.

I watched as Carlisle came around to Edward's door and it opened. Edward stood out carrying me.

"Dad, please go easy on her." He whispered.

"That's none of your concern." He said. I whimpered.

"But I do intend to Selena, if you cooperate." He finished.

I nodded and Edward set me down. "I will sir." I answered.

"Good girl, come with me. Edward I want you to take the car and drive straight up this path. Tell them we'll be there shortly."

Edward nodded and took the keys. He drove off alone.

I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that all of us were wishing we were in his position right then.

The looks on my brother's faces confirmed my assumption.

I followed our father to an old picnic table nearby. He sat down and silently pulled me over his lap. I stiffened. His hand fell ten times and I started to cry.

He paused and my mind went on a rampage. Oh no, is he going to do the rest bare? Is he going to use something else? He wouldn't use his belt would he? Or a switch!

He only did that to me once, it was the last time we went camping and he heard me saying I was going to play a prank on Rosalie! It hurt so badly!

He said he'd go easy on me! Why didn't I behave for once? I started crying harder.

"Selena it's over, stop crying." He said.

I stood up, "Really, that's it?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Did you want more because I'd be willing to comply?" He asked.

"Nuh, No sir." I answered quickly.

"That's what I thought, I forgive you but you better behave brat." He warned.

"Yes Sir." I answered. I looked over and my brothers were standing under a willow tree a couple yards away.

"Trade places with Emmett." He said. I turned quickly to hide my smile and walked over to the tree.

"Father wants you." I told Emmett, even though I was positive he had heard him.

Emmett just nodded remorsefully and walked over to take my place. I studied the ground as I tried to rub the sting away.

"If I knew he was going to go that easy on me I probably wouldn't have cried at all." I whispered.

"Yeah well lucky you." Jasper said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's planning on going way harder on us, and I think he's really going to give it to Emmett." He said.

"Well Emmett definitely deserves it, but why you?" I asked.

"He knows what happened Carlisle's not stupid; he was watching us through the mirror the whole time, that's why I stopped when he gave us the warning."

Jasper wiped a tear away. "I'm not as stupid as Emmett; I'm really sorry Selena that I joined in."

I hugged him, "Jasper you're one of the smartest vampires I know, and you wouldn't be a Cullen if you never got into trouble, we all do, some of us more than others." I added more to myself.

He laughed, "You're right, I'm just being stupid."

We both stopped talking abruptly when we heard Carlisle speak, "Get me a switch." He ordered Emmett, all of the compassion drained from his voice.

We both cringed at the tone, Carlisle meant business, and he was very upset with our brother.

I watched as Emmett obeyed, and was made to bend over the table. Carlisle walked over and was standing beside him.

I quickly turned around. The smacks rang out through the area followed by moans which soon turned to whimpers and eventually full out sobs and pleading from our brother.

I tried to tune out all of the noises and soon Emmett had switched places with Jasper whose terrified emotion had increased rapidly until now.

I felt calmer as he moved away taking his emotional power with him.

"I'm really sorry Selena." Emmett said once he had completely composed himself. I couldn't do anything but just nod.

Jasper wasted no time walking over to Carlisle. His punishment proceeded the same way Emmett's had but just not as long.

It still would have been enough for me to be far past my breaking point but Jasper kept his control.

He came over and apologized to me again and then we were joined be our father.

"All of you are forgiven and I love you, but you better not test my patience again so quickly."

We all answered with a "Yes sir." before following him the rest of the way to out camping location.

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme went to comfort their other halves. I sat on a log beside Edward. "So did he go easy on you?" He asked.

"Yeah I only got ten smacks with his hand and they weren't even bare. Jasper and Emmett weren't nearly as lucky, they both got switched bare, but Emmett's was way longer." I said.

"Wow it sounds like you definitely got off easy." He said.

"I know I was surprised." I looked around, "This place is so beautiful."

We were high up in the mountains in an opening between the trees. On three sides was the forest we had just exited and our four large tents were on one side.

Edward and I were in the sitting area with a bunch of logs in a circle which included ours. The cliff stretched out in front of us.

There were rocky paths on either side of it leading towards the beach and the ocean. The sun shone through sparkling off of our skin just as it did with the water.

I smiled and was filled with warmth both inside and out as I forgot about everything that had just recently gone wrong. Everything was going to be okay.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews they made me want to continue so here it is!

We were all hanging out and having fun. We went on a hunt then pretty much laid around talking about random things.

We spent a lot of time doing absolutely nothing but of course with all of us 'kids' being immortal teenagers, that got old pretty fast.

The thought of pulling a prank on Rosalie definitely came to mind but I had a feeling Carlisle wouldn't be so lenient this time around.

Esme and Carlisle were lying in lounge chairs and kept staring at the sky and laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on bro go swimming with us." Emmett called to Edward. Edward was sitting on the edge of the cliff with his IPod.

"No go swimming yourself." He answered.

"Whatev Selly will go, you're down right Sel?" He asked.

"Definitely, but um… where's Rosalie?" I asked.

"You can wear that; just take my camera out of the pocket." Rosalie said before coming to stand beside Emmett.

"I have lots of pictures of my man." She said happily.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know whatever." I answered.

"Remember who you have to go home with tonight you ungrateful little brat."

I nodded, "I'm sorry, thanks." I answered.

"Come on Bro why not?" Emmett asked again.

"Leave me alone." He growled.

Carlisle snapped into father mode. "Edward don't you ever dare growl at any one in this family." He said angrily.

"Sorry." Edward said not meaning it at all, "Now get the hell away from me." He finished.

"Language Edward that's the second time I've had to tell you." Carlisle warned.

"Edward what has gotten into you?" Esme chastised.

"It's him!" Edward yelled standing up.

"Someone's crabby." Emmett whispered.

"I said get away from me!" Edward shoved Emmett off the cliff.

Esme screamed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rosalie yelled running down to the shore to meet Emmett who was now angrily coming in.

Edward's face turned into terror. "I'm sorry it was an accident! It's not like he got hurt! I was just annoyed, I didn't mean it!"

But it was too late Carlisle was already standing up. He motioned with his finger for Edward to come.

Edward looked ready to jump off the cliff himself but we all knew it wouldn't change his fate.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen I gave you an order I suggest you follow it." Edward jumped like he was coming out of a trance at the sound of his full name and practically ran towards Carlisle.

Carlisle took out his headphones and gave the IPod to Esme who wrapped it up.

"Follow me now young man." I saw how glossy Edward's eyes were becoming as he followed our father.

He hadn't been in trouble for a very long time. We all watched them leave.

"I guess going swimming wouldn't hurt." Esme said. I smiled half-heartedly and followed her.

She dove off the cliff and I jumped off behind her. The water felt cold which was nice after lying in the sun for so long.

Edward and Carlisle came back about an hour later and both decided to join us.

We hung out in the water until it was almost time to go. "Come on guys I want more pictures." Rosalie said.

I sunk down into the water. "Selena, where'd you put my camera?" Rosalie called.

"Um I uh I…"

"Selena Jay Cullen where is it?" She yelled.

She grabbed my ear and pulled me towards the shore. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Owwww!"

"Find it!" She yelled letting go of me and crossing her arms. I felt around in the pockets.

"It's not here." I said.

"Did you take it out when I told you too?" She asked.

"Nuh, no ma'am."

"So what you're telling me is that even though I told you and you argued with me you still lost it!" She yelled.

I flinched, "I forgot." I whispered.

"That had so many pictures on it! Now it's gone, it could be anywhere in the ocean by now and it's probably ruined anyways!" Rosalie said.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

She pulled me by my arm up to the sitting area. "Sit, and if you move once before we leave you will regret it, you are in so much trouble when we get home!"

I cringed, "Sorry ma'am."

"You will be!" No one talked to me as they packed. I just stared at the ground and tried not to cry.

I was in for it already. I promised every one I'd try not to get in trouble and I couldn't even make it to the house.

Emmett gathered up our stuff and put it in the jeep with the rest of it. The rest of our family crammed their vacation stuff into Carlisle's car.

Every one said their goodbyes. I watched as Alice, Jasper, and Edward piled into the back seat behind our parents.

That meant we were next. Rosalie stood in front of me and pointed, "Get to the jeep, now!"

I ducked away from her and immediately did as I was told.

I guess I should have been worried about Rosalie herself. Maybe everything wasn't going to go as smoothly as I thought.


	28. Chapter 28

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to accounting professional and wandamarie because they have been reviewing a lot, and I don't think I made a chapter for them yet so tuh-dah! AN: Everyone please review, check my profile for coming soons and updates and thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

I waited until Rosalie made her way to the trunk and grabbed a bag from Emmett before slowly getting out of the car. "Emmett I-"

"Save it Selena, grab your stuff, get your ass in that house, and wait for us in your room." He ordered.

"But-"

"Selena you're pushing it, and really starting to piss me off, go now." He growled. I took my stuff and walked a couple steps.

"Emmett I'm really sorry it was an accident!" I blurted out quickly. He was right beside me in a second.

"An accident really, so you think you shouldn't be punished then?" He asked.

"Well...I..."

"Do you actually think you have a chance of getting off the hook, not only did you give her attitude, which was a surprise to me by the way, that she didn't spank you on the spot, but then you completely ignored what she told you too because you could do it later. Then what makes me really angry is that you didn't confess to your mistake either, nope, instead you just decided to let her figure it out by herself while you continually tried to think of a way to get out of trouble. Even now you don't seem to be able to follow simple orders from me, do you need me to punish you too?" He asked.

I immediately felt guiltier after he explained the situation back to me. Of course my big mouth wouldn't even listen to him, I was already in so much trouble and now I probably made it worse.

"Nuh-no sir, please, and I'm really sorry, I understand and I deserve to be punished, but please go easy on me, please." I said.

"Room. Now." He instructed.

"Yuh-yes sir." I nodded and practically ran to my room. I sighed. Another boring house I was trapped in, but this time it was actually my fault I was here. I'm such an idiot.

I could be learning piano right now, but no. Instead I'm waiting to be punished in a new room at a new house, again.

I sighed and started unpacking. I grabbed my IPod and sketchbook and knowingly laid them on top of my skateboard beside me on the bed.

This house was going to be boring enough and now I'd have nothing to do. I lay on the floor and stared at the ceiling. I don't know how long I lay there motionlessly.

However I do know that I jumped when the door opened, and quickly sat up trying to play it off, which I wasn't very successful in doing.

Emmett and Rosalie walked in together. They sat down motioning for me to come and sit between them.

"You know why we're upset so now I want to hear a proper apology." Rosalie said.

"Me too." Emmett agreed in a warning tone.

I wanted to cry, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Rosalie, and I'm sorry that I didn't take the responsibility for it. I really am sorry, so please don't be mad at me any-m-more." I tried to say calmly, but my voice cracked at the end.

"As you already knew I'm guessing, I will be taking these," Emmett said while he grabbed the stuff off the bed, "Rosalie will be handling the rest of your punishment."

"Yes sir." I nodded.

"I love you kiddo." Emmett said. He kissed my forehead gently before leaving.

I wanted to hug him and for him to hold me and tell me I was forgiven, but I knew I wasn't getting off that easily. I had to endure the evil blonde-haired monster that was Rosalie.

That alone would be enough to make someone off themselves to the volturi. I smiled, that wasn't very nice or true, but it was funny.

I was just glad Rosalie didn't have the mind-reading gift that Edward has. "Let's get this over with shall we?" She asked.

Yeah, like I was actually going to say 'Sure that sounds like fun.' Instead I rolled my eyes; not my smartest move. She wasted no time in pulling me over her lap.

I couldn't fight her even if I had the energy to try. She will always be way older and way more experienced than I will be.

"Never roll your eyes at me Selena Cullen!" She lectured giving me a sharp smack with each word.

She continued, "You will listen to me when I tell you to do something, and when you mess up you will be mature about it and admit to it, understand?" She asked.

The smacks were getting harder and faster. "Ow, Y-yes I'm suh-sorry." I cried.

"As you should be." She replied snidely. Then another smack came that stung way worse.

I yelped and cried harder. I knew the feeling all too well; she had brought her old wooden hairbrush with her.

I knew no matter how hard I tried I wouldn't be able to convince her to stop, so instead I lay limp on her lap.

I was sobbing hard now wondering if the pain would ever go away. But she still continued relentlessly.

Then to my surprise when I thought she'd stopped, she reached for my belt loops and quickly tugged them down.

"No!" I cried putting my hand back to block her.

"Selena Jay Cullen you know better now move!" She yelled angrily.

"No please it hurts enough! Enough please Rosy I'm sorry" I cried.

She pinned my hand to my back and landed ten extremely hard smacks with the brush before continuing.

She must have brought the dreaded thing down at least forty more times before stopping. I heard her lay it down on the bed and felt her pull my pants up.

She lay back on the bed, and pulled me back with her laying me on my side effortlessly. She then stroked my hair lovingly, and brushed through it gently with the other, way less threatening, side of the brush.

The whole time she used calming words trying to soothe me. "Shush baby girl... it's going to be okay... I forgive you Selly... It's all over now I promise." She whispered in my ear.

Then I felt her lips just barely brush across the side of my face, she lay there gently, "Do you love me?" She asked, now rubbing smooth circles up and down my arm.

I was surprised to find that I had completely calmed down and was able to speak normally, "Yes I still love you, I always will you're my older sister, which also means I'm stuck with you."

She chuckled, "Trust me it's harder being on this side of the deal." She said.

"Good old Rosalie." I muttered.

We laid there for hours and just talked, we hadn't had the chance to do so in a while. I enjoyed it a lot.

I never realized how much you could miss some one, when they lived with you the whole time. She promised we wouldn't go that long again without spending some alone time together, even after we got back with the rest of the family.


	29. Chapter 29

If you like this story I'd like to recommend my friend Marvey 16's story the The Adventures of M and A: Adopted by Vampires check it out :).

I don't know how long I actually lay in that same spot after she left. It felt like days and it probably was. There was nothing to do so I saw no point in moving.

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I answered.

"Selena are you okay?" Emmett asked concerned.

"Yeah baby is everything alright?" Rosalie asked.

I rolled my eyes and was glad that they couldn't see it. "I'm fine there's just nothing to do." I said.

"Well have you at least moved from that spot, it's been four days?" Rosalie asked.

"This may be the longest you've gone without getting into trouble." Emmett chuckled. My eyes widened and I spun around and immediately felt dizzy.

I put my hand over my eyes as I tried to steady myself. "Selena!" Rosalie gasped and Emmett ran over to steady me.

I pushed him away roughly, "I'm fine," I answered suddenly irritated, "Why the hell is it so fucking bright in here!" I yelled.

"Probably because you've been staring at the wall with no windows for four days, and don't give me an attitude." Emmett warned.

I glared at him fiercely, "Shut up and don't fucking yell at me, stop being so damn loud!" I screamed covering my ears.

"Selena look at me, we're not yelling baby, look here." He said calmly. Everything seemed so bright, my ears were throbbing and my eyes burned.

"Em! Help me it hurts!" I cried. I tried shaking away the feelings I had, but I couldn't control myself.

I wanted to kill them and then go drink freely at the nearest town. Everything in my body told me to do it but I tried to stay rational.

"Go heat up a couple of the bags Carlisle gave us, quickly!" Emmett ordered. Rosalie dashed from the room; I could hear her in the kitchen.

Don't hurt them, I can't, I can't hurt them. It's because they're stronger than me not because I actually care!

I don't need them or their stupid fucking rules! I can take care of myself! I tried to run but Emmett grabbed a hold of me from the back.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME?" I yelled violently thrashing and kicking at him. He was carrying me towards the bed. I fought as hard as I could.

"Let me fucking go you asshole!" I yelled. He threw me on the bed roughly grabbing a hold of my wrists and pinning me down.

When I still continued to kick he pinned my legs down with his knees. Thrashing back and forth, I watched as Rosalie ran into the room with a glass.

The scent filled the air and I tried to lunge at her but I was still pinned down. Emmett reluctantly agreed to let go of one of my arms. I drank it quickly.

It was like I was coming out of a trance, I felt weak and everything seemed fuzzy. What was going on? I thought I was dreaming. Did that really just happen?

I looked into Emmett's worried eyes and immediately realized that the nightmare was true. Then all the feeling in my body came back at once.

My ribs hurt from where he had not so gently grabbed me. "Ow Emmett you're hurting me! Please let me go I'm sorry!" I cried.

Emmett let go of me instantly and got off of the bed. "How do you feel?" He asked. I turned my head away from him and started crying.

How could I have felt that way? I love my family more than anything in the world yet I wanted to tear them apart less than ten minutes ago.

I wanted them dead, I longed for them to die by my own hands, and here he was asking me if I was alright. Rosalie ran from the room.

Emmett picked me up and carried me to the couch. He held me in his arms and Rosalie returned with more of the human blood.

She looked like she'd just been crying as hard as I was. "I'm so sorry." I sobbed. She brushed the hair away from my face.

"Drink." She said.

I didn't want to, "I c-can't. I don't want to be a monster anymore. I wanted t-to…" I started crying again even harder.

"Y-you c-can't imagine what I wanted to d-do." I cried.

"Shush baby, you didn't mean it-" Rosalie started.

"Yes I did! So much more than you could ever believe… I did." I said.

"Be quiet. We know, and you have to let it go. You have to forgive yourself, we forgive you already, and in fact we were never mad to begin with. It was partly our faults; we let you go without drinking for too long." He said remorsefully.

I drank as I listened to him. I paused, "How long am I going to be like this, it won't be forever will it?" I asked anxiously.

"No, Carlisle said to tell you that it's just like being sick, it will eventually pass and you will be back to normal. We will be able to wean you away from the human blood entirely and get you back on the animal blood. That way you won't need it anymore. You will want it as much as you did when you were a newborn but your body won't need it to survive as it does now." He explained.

After making sure I drank another glass he called Carlisle and talked to him about my episode. Rosalie held me close to her after putting in a movie we could watch together but I wasn't paying attention to it.

I listened as they talked about how often I should eat, how long it would take for this to go away, and stuff like that.

I heard Emmett confirm with him that it was up to me, as to how quickly this would go, but either way it would take some time. I stopped listening after that.

I was determined for everything to be back to norm- well my normal, as quickly as possible. All I had to do was work with it and remember what happened today.

I still was unsure if I could ever forgive myself, even if they forgave me… it didn't seem like that was enough this time.


	30. Chapter 30

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to J-J16forever for mailing me about updating my story; don't be afraid to message me about any of my stories, I like getting messages about them.

Every one please Review if you read this, I want lots of reviews so R&R!

A week or so later…

"But Rosy I'm bored!" I complained. I was sitting at the table and she had a bunch of math problems scribbled on a stand up white board.

Where did she keep getting all this stupid school stuff anyways? Stretching out on the table, I buried my head in the textbook.

"Sel you have to do this, you're not even trying today." She said calmly.

"But I'm sick of being cooped up in this cage like an animal. I haven't left to do anything but feed and I can't stand the boredom, isn't there anything remotely interesting we can do?" I whined.

"Carlisle said not to leave the house except to hunt baby, you know what will happen if we just let you go wherever you want." She explained.

"I know, I know," I sighed, "I could always practice…"

"You have more important things to focus on right now, and I'd rather have Jasper, Edward, and Alice help you with that." She explained.

"I've gotten better at it, even without them."I said excitedly.

"Well why don't we get the rest of the family over here, it's Friday anyways, and maybe they can stay the weekend, and that way you will have plenty of time to show them too, okay?" She asked.

I grinned widely, "Okay!" I answered eagerly.

"But they are in school as of now so you'll have to wait, and meanwhile you're supposed to be in school too, so let's just do this until they get here." She said.

I groaned.

"Do you want them to come or not?" She asked seriously.

"Fine, okay, you win." I surrendered.

"I thought you'd see it my way." She said victoriously.

"Yeah, yeah, and it's seventeen." I answered.

"What?" She asked confused.

"That's the answer, now can we please at least move on to a different subject?"

She sighed, "Fine let's work on history."

"Whatever." I answered glad that we would finally stop with the stupid math.

She handed me three textbooks and a packet that was like twenty pages long. I flipped through the pages and the last number was eighteen, which was close enough.

"What the hell is this?" I asked not noticing that Emmett had entered the room until he slapped me in the back of my head, "Ow!"

"It's a packet Jasper sent you; he wants it done by the time they get here." She explained.

"Wait how would you know that? Unless…" Rosalie grinned at me.

"They already planned on coming over and you used that as an excuse to get me to agree to schoolwork, you set me up didn't you?" I asked glaringly.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find out, it's a good thing she's not the mind reader huh Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"We all would be screwed if that was the case." He chuckled.

"You better get to it, wouldn't want to piss Jasper off would you?" Emmett asked.

I looked down at the packet and huffed, "Fine. Whatever."

…

I finished up just as they were coming through the door. Carlisle was the first to enter and I ran up and hugged him.

He picked me up and spun me, "I missed you baby."

"I missed you too; so much, I love you, and I'm sorry." I said.

He set me down.

"Why are you sorry?" He sighed, "What'd you do to make Rosalie and Emmett mad?"

"Nothing, honestly," I answered quickly, "I just feel bad about… I mean this whole thing was originally my fault to begin with."

"What'd you do to her?" Jasper asked Rosalie and Emmett.

"I'm being serious here, don't make me punch you." I retorted.

"As if you could if you tried." Jasper said.

"Oh." Emmett smiled.

I spun around quickly dodging his grasp and punched the back of his arm.

He turned and grabbed my arm smiling at me proudly, "Impressive, you've improved, but you're still not strong enough to take me on youngin, I'm way older than you and way more experienced, you'll never win, remember that."

I smiled at him defiantly, "We'll see."

"Oh and here's your stupid textbooks along with your other stupid textbook that I had to write all by myself today." I turned and stuck out my hands willing the books and the packet into them.

They soared across the room and into my outstretched arms before I handed them into his.

"You weren't kidding when you said you practiced, that was faster than I've seen it." Rosalie said.

"Yeah well light objects work the best, I had nothing else to do, and the more energy I have the easier it is, since I've been cooped up in here doing practically nothing, and I just fed today that was almost simple." I responded allowing myself to brag just a little.

"That's amazing." Jasper said.

"Definitely…" Alice began to agree but trailed off.

She touched her forehead. "What do you see?" Edward asked urgently.

"Aro, he… he's holding Selena's hand. He's very pleased with her gifts; he's going to ask her to join, just like he did with us Edward." Alice said.

"But that's not bad though right? Everything's fine right?" I asked.

Alice nodded her head, "Not everything I see has to be bad."

"I'm sorry I wanted to wait until today to inform you all, we should go see the volturi, they don't like it when they remain unacquainted with things like this, especially if they were to hear it from someone else." Carlisle announced.

"Jasper and Emmett why don't you guys go outside with Selena and practice your training, I'm sure she'd love that after being stuck inside for so much time." He said.

I grinned, "Yeah let's go!"

I ran outside and they followed.

I continued running but stopped suddenly after a minute. I quickly hid behind a tree, why would he choose just Jasper and Emmett to come with me.

Something was up and I had to figure out what, but I couldn't do it under the knowing supervision of my brothers.

I looked around and took a quick breath before running straight back. I passed right through them and made a quick left and sped up a nearby tree.

Being the second fastest in a family of vampires comes in handy. I still can't beat Edward in a race though.

I used some of my energy to toss a couple of rocks further away so they would pick up the sound.

I waited momentarily for them to run by and then descended as quietly as possible.

I sprinted back to the house and hid between a bush and the wall by one of the living room windows.

Luckily everything previously had elapsed in a matter of seconds so I didn't miss much.

I peeked in just as Carlisle wrapped his arm around Alice encouragingly; luckily they weren't facing the window.

"Alice what else did you see?" Carlisle questioned.

"He was disappointed, mad even, I couldn't tell. She drank that man's blood, and caused an accident that went public, even if the humans thought that his death was due to the accident. It came too close to go unpunished." Alice said.

"Then we must keep her here shouldn't we?" Edward asked.

Esme shook her head.

"No son, like I said prior to this conversation, they don't like becoming unacquainted or hearing things from others. We should be the ones to show up and explain, no one else." Carlisle explained.

I peeked in and saw Edward's face looked pained. He was the only one looking my way and when his eyes met mine I ducked quickly. I looked up again and his expression had turned to anger.

"But she was already punished for that incident so they wouldn't punish her again would they," Edward asked, "Even though she of all people may deserve it." He added through clenched teeth.

I stood up and enjoyed my family's shocked expressions when I barged into the room, all except Edward's of course.

"What are you doing in here? Where's Emmett and Jasper?" Esme asked.

"I gave them the slip, they should be here any second now, but that's not what I care about," I answered, "You!"

They came rushing in the open door but I didn't budge.

I started towards Alice angrily, "You lied to me!"

I felt calm waves wrap around me and I twisted around just enough to force one of the textbooks towards Jaspers head but he threw his hand up in time to catch it, "Knock it off!" I yelled.

I twisted back around, "How could you do that Alice? I trusted you!"

Alice's eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to worry you."

"I'm not five, I can handle myself, and I definitely don't want anyone keeping my own secrets from me!" I chastised.

"Look, I'm sorry, I promise I won't let it happen again, please forgive me." Alice said opening her arms. She smiled at me using the famous puppy dog eyes that she taught me.

I smiled back, "You're such a jerk." I said as I hugged her.

I looked up, "You promise right?" I asked.

"Yes Selena, I mean I always lecture you about it, and then I did the same thing, I'm sorry." She said.

"Okay, I forgive you then." I told her.

"What did we miss?" Jasper and Emmett asked.

We waited as Carlisle explained the situation, "Well then let's be off." I said.

Everyone looked at me, "I'm sick of being in this boring place, and if we're going I'd rather get it over with, the longer we wait the more chance we have of exposure, but it's mainly just to get out of here."

They stared at me blankly.

"Italy yeah!" I yelled. That got me a couple snickers from my siblings and my mother.

Carlisle shook his head, "Well then let's go."


	31. Chapter 31

AN: Lots of reviews!

We quickly packed and grabbed our boarding passes before making our way to the airport and getting on the next flight to Italy. Being a rich vampire family really comes in handy sometimes.

We rode first class, and I sat between Rosalie and Alice on a white couch. I loved how it was set up because our brothers faced us sitting directly across from us on another white couch, and Esme and Carlisle had a couch to themselves.

It was like one square except there was a side missing. Here we were far enough away from everyone else, and close enough to each other that we could talk and the humans wouldn't hear us.

"Aren't you scared about what Aro will say, or do?" Emmett asked carelessly.

"Emmett." Esme chastised shaking her head at him.

"It's okay mother, to answer your question, no brother I'm not. If he wants me as bad as he does, there's no chance in him killing me, especially over something so stupid. Now maybe if I was a vampire bum that he didn't really care about and he had a bad day, I wouldn't doubt it then." I said.

"You're braver then I expected." Jasper said.

"I am also eager to see what he has to say about my just newly found powers, but I do kind of wish Alice knew what punishment he is going to think about though for the public news incident." I added.

"Sorry, I can't tell that far ahead." Alice apologized.

"It's fine, it's not like he can forcibly take me away from you guys," It was silent, "right?" I asked.

"We wouldn't agree to that, I think he'd have too much of a fight on his hands to try." Carlisle explained.

"Now to say he won't use Jane is another matter." Jasper said.

I swallowed hard, I had never experienced her power myself but I had witnessed Edward and Emmett in that situation a few times before, "Edward, Emmett, what does it feel like?" I asked.

Edward swallowed and looked away; he'd been in that situation more often than Emmett, but even Emmett was silent for once as he stared at the ground.

"Okay, now I'm a little nervous." I said.

"Here listen to my music, it'll calm you down." Edward said.

"Are you sure, won't you be bored?" I asked.

"I'm okay, it's not like I haven't heard every one of those songs a thousand times, literally." He smiled.

I laughed, "Okay, thanks."

The plane ride seemed shorter than usual but even though I was nervous about the meeting with the Volturi, I was glad to finally get off of it and be back on land. We picked up our rental cars and Carlisle and Edward drove, well sped the whole way.

I was in the second car with Edward, Jasper, and Alice. Everyone remained pretty much silent and I looked out the window enjoying the scenery. The closer we got the more Jasper kept amplifying his power, at first it was subtle and now it was at full force as we reached the town, "Jasper really? You're so not helping."

He could feel my anger pushing through and he stopped, "Sorry Selly."

I rolled my eyes and slammed the door as we got out, "Careful she's a rental," Edward said petting the door, "She, really?"

"What, you know I love cars, and this one's nice." He said.

I smiled, "Wow Edward, wow."

We cut through the back streets so we could walk faster without being noticed even though it was night time, it's Italy, there are people everywhere. I was glad that we didn't have to keep hidden from the sun though, that would have been extremely annoying.

The new secretary this time, Holly took us in. She left quickly when they dismissed her clearly overpowered by the fact that there were so many vampires in one room. I smiled as she left, those girls are so stupid, none of them ever last.

"Carlisle it's wonderful to see you and your family again." Aro greeted superficially.

"You too Aro," Carlisle smiled.

"Well let's just get right to it then shall we?" I asked stepping up to the center of the room where Aro waited.

I was scared, definitely, but I tried to block it out and be brave on the outside, I could put up a nice act too, couldn't I?

I smiled and offered my hand to him, "What's the rush sweetheart?"

"Well… I urm… I was hoping to get past the part where you're angry with me and get to the part where you give me some much needed answers," I said truthfully, "Sir."

"Well this is not very polite behavior, and I know Carlisle here has taught you better." He said.

I backed up a step and stared at the ground, "Sorry sir."

"It's alright my dear; all is forgiven in time, now what kind of answers were you looking for?" He asked.

"Well it's all a very long story but…" He offered his hand this time and I placed mine in his, "I see."

His eyes twinkled as he let go of my hand, "Well this almost takes priority over the news incident doesn't it?"

"I was hoping," I muttered.

"All in good time my dear, first things first, and you're right I think we should get it over with quickly, you see I was going to have Felix," He paused to let his words sink in, "Take care of this situation, but now it seems I need you to be able to speak with me, so I think… Jane?"

"Master?" She asked.

"Selena here has never witnessed your abilities yet has she?" He asked.

"No master," Jane answered smirking, she never liked me and hated that I talk with her brother Alec, but was never given permission to use her powers against me.

This was a huge moment for both of us but I had a feeling she would enjoy it more then I would, "Well then why don't we see how she fares with them?"

Alice just then came out of one of her trances, "Selena don't!" But her warning came too late.

"Yes master." She looked at me and I instinctively shot the biggest thing I could at her and it just happened to be a stone bench.

She was taken by surprise and had no time to dodge it so it crashed into her and she fell.

Felix grabbed me from behind and wrapped his arm around my throat lifting me off the floor.

"I struggled and gripped his arm with both my arms, "W-wait."

"Ac-accident." I choked out.

I could see my family looking concerned and ready to fight. They lunged forward and for a moment I couldn't breathe and I was sure I was about to die.

I sent a message to Edward, "Don't, everyone stand back! Aro it was an accident she did it instinctively."

Aro nodded and loosened his grip and I could breathe again but still barely, "P-please."

Aro nodded once more and Felix threw me on the ground. I hit it hard and rolled over onto my hands and knees gasping for air. I clutched my throat as the air returned and my throat burned intensely, "Th-thank y-you."

But suddenly I felt like every little atom in my body was set on fire and I was writhing in pain on the floor. Through tear filled eyes I looked over and saw that it was Jane.

She was back on her feet and angrier then I'd ever seen her. Just as I thought the pain was dying down she ramped it up to her maximum strength and I screamed in agony. I could feel the tears pouring down my face.

I had never been in more pain alive or undead, this feeling compared to the change of becoming a vampire made that seem like a slap on the wrist, and that lasted days.

I wasn't sure how long it had been but it felt like hours before Aro called her off, "Jane."

"Master," She answered happily like a little girl who just received a pony.

I rolled onto my side and cried laying there for a few minutes until I was positive that the pain was going to return, "Sweetheart we have matters to discuss and It's exceptionally rude that you are making me wait."

I cringed away from his voice and wanted to tell him to fuck off and that I didn't care but I knew that would only bring me a lot of pain in the very near future. I slowly pushed myself up off the ground and stood up, "Sorry sir."

We went into another room and sat around a table, "So let's discuss these new circumstan…"

"Where's Jasper and Alice?" I asked.

"Jasper had to leave, and Alice went to accompany him." Carlisle said.

"Selena you are being very rude and continuing to get on my last nerve tonight, and I am losing patience with you." Aro spoke seriously.

I flinched, "I… I'm sorry sir."

He put his smile back on and spoke again, "I think I know exactly what I want and all of you are going to give it to me because of how lenient I am being."

"What is it Sir?" I asked.

"You," Everyone opened their mouths to object, except me, but he held up his hand and there was silence, "For only a month, let's call it a… training camp? Think of it as a little vacation."

More objective mouth opening followed, "It's okay, it is only one month, and he is being very lenient. It will all be okay, and it's my decision, I'll do it."

"She has not been trained as well as she should, I just want to offer my help that's all. I can strengthen her abilities… her attitude… and you'll see her in a month, I'll even pay for her ticket home." He said.

I had to be strong, Aro wasn't necessarily a cruel vampire, but he did love things to go his way, and that's how I was going to get through this. I will give him exactly what he wants.


	32. Chapter 32

AN: Finally a long chapter lol I hope you guys like it took me hours so hopefully it's worth it, Review!

Saying our goodbyes at dawn was the hardest part. We stood at the edge of the long hallway, and Jane waited at the other end to escort me back upstairs. Esme hugged me tightly, "Ma Ma I can't breathe."

She smiled as she pulled away, "Sorry dear, I love you," She kissed my forehead, "Behave for me."

I nodded, "I'll try."

Carlisle was next, and he gave me a serious look trying to tell me everything he could with just his eyes, "Do as he says, and don't give him any reasons."

I nodded and responded with my most innocent voice as he hugged me, "I'll try my best daddy."

"Daddy's girl," Emmett muttered.

"Mama's boy," I retorted.

We all laughed momentarily and then it was Emmett's turn. He picked me up and spun me in a huge bear hug, well vampire hug, and I giggled, "You know this is kind of a vacation for us too, we don't have to deal with you for a whole month woo!"

I punched his arm playfully, "Jerk."

We smiled at each other and Rosalie was next she looked at me with teary eyes and I was shocked. She hugged me swiftly and I hugged her back and told her, "I love you."

She pulled away and grabbed my face in both her hands so I couldn't look away as she stared into my eyes, "I always wanted a daughter, and taking care of you was the closest I could ever come to getting what I wanted, and I'm going to miss that… a lot, I love you, please, please, behave as much as you possibly can."

"I will Rosy, I promise." I answered.

She laughed, "I highly doubt that."

I grinned back at her and Alice took her place, she looked upset too, "I'm so sorry Selly, but I can't see a thing, and I have no clue what will happen, it's up to you now," I nodded, "Please be careful!" She added practically jumping on me.

"I will Alice, it's alright none of this is your fault, this is my decision and whatever ends up happening will be due to the decisions that I make, Aro isn't cruel, he won't punish me over nothing." I reassured her and myself at the same time.

She waved at me as she backed away and let Jasper take her place. He opened his arms and I jumped into them and he spun me around as everyone laughed.

I was the first to speak this time as he held me, "I love you Jasper, and I'm so very sorry that I was rude to you today when you were only trying to help me. Thank you for everything."

"It's alright lil lady, and you're welcome, the least I could do was try." He stood me up and looked at me seriously now, "It's your turn to be the soldier, follow every order that comes your way, and whatever you do, do not fight back."

"Yes sir," I answered, "I love you Jaz."

Edward was last and I almost cried too, but I had to stay strong, "All of our relationships have come a long way, and I know ours definitely has, I'll miss you my annoying little sister."

I stood on the tips of my toes to kiss his cheek, "I love you, and I'll miss you too."

"It's only a month!" I told everyone, "I'll see you all sooner than you think!"

"It's time." Jane called with her well known authority.

"Yes ma'am." I said walking towards her, "Bye, I love you guys!" I called and waved as I walked backwards.

They took off and I spun around to face Jane who said, "Let's go."

"Yes ma'am." I answered.

When we got to the elevator she threw her arm up blocking my path, "If you ever try anything like you did today again…"

I cut her off, "I won't ma'am it was purely an accident."

"Don't interrupt me." She warned.

"Sorry ma'am." I said still staring at the floor of the elevator.

"And stay away from my brother," She added, and with that she turned around and I followed behind her once again.

"Aw there you two are, glad to finally have you back." Aro said. Jane went off to stand by Alec and I stood their awkwardly.

"Come, come, my dear." Aro called motioning me forward.

I walked over to where he was standing, "You know Caius and Marcus."

"Yes sir, I do." I replied.

"Well then why haven't you greeted them yet?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry sir… hello?" I said a little confused as to what I should say.

Marcus remained silent but Caius spoke, "You aren't making a very good impression are you?"

I didn't know what to say to that but he continued speaking so I didn't have to say anything, "I hope Aro's idea of this training camp can correct you, because I have to say that I do not like what I'm seeing so far."

"I'm sorry sir." I said again.

"I'm sure I'll get a chance to personally witness how sorry you can be by the time the month is out." He said, "The show you put on earlier was quite entertaining."

I glared at him but bit my lip, I am really trying my best to keep my attitude in check but I feel like it is going to be a fast-losing battle.

He was in front of me in an undead heartbeat, "How dare you look at me like that?"

"I… I'm sorry I didn't mean…" He backhanded me and I hit the ground hard yet another time.

I looked up at him fearfully, Aro didn't tend to be cruel but Caius, he's the one you have to look out for, and even without any special abilities he is still rightfully deemed as the malicious leader of the group. I saw Jade smirking, and Alec wore a stone cold expression as usual.

"Stand up you worthless girl." Caius growled.

I hesitantly but quickly obeyed his command. I tried to stay as still as possible as he grabbed my chin firmly and tilted it to the side looking me over, "You're lucky you're pretty, that's about the only thing you have going for you."

"Thank you sir," I answered.

He shoved me backwards and I was once again on the floor but my hands caught the floor behind me so I didn't hit the ground hard this time, and I sat there looking up at him not daring to move from that spot until I was given instructions to.

"It wasn't a compliment you daft girl." He said.

I couldn't help glaring at him again, "Do you have something to say?"

I took a deep breath and stupidly decided not to bite my tongue any longer, "Yes actually I do, my name is not girl, It's Selena and I'd appreciate it if you wou…"

He lunged towards me but Aro in one swift motion dodged in front of me placing a hand on his chest to hold him back and grabbed my arm, pulling me up behind him, "I will take care of this from here Caius, thank you."

Caius immediately regained control, "Of course me friend," He replied elegantly and returned to his seat.

Aro spun around and grabbed me by my ear and it felt like he was going to rip it off, "Ow Sir, please!"

"In this coven you will learn the meaning of respect and your place while you are here, or you will be a very sorry, sore, little girl." He replied making me feel incredibly small.

"Excuse us." Aro said elegantly as he pulled me along by my ear. I saw Alec flinch as we walked by and I could tell that he has definitely received punishments from Aro plenty of times before, and by the expression he wore now, I was not looking forward to it.

Aro pulled me all the way, down a corridor and into an extraordinarily large and dimly lit room, "This is where you will be staying with Jane, and Alec," He explained and I was relieved when he switched his tight grip on me to my arm, even though it still wasn't much of an improvement.

Great that makes me feel loads better, I thought sarcastically.

His grip tightened and I cringed, "I'm still touching you therefore I can hear what you're thinking, so I suggest you watch what you think as well."

"Sorry sir." I answered out loud.

"You will be, you can trust me on that." He said, and without further notice he sat on the couch and pulled me over his lap effortlessly and promptly bared my bottom.

He began spanking me without notice too and after only a few slaps I already had tears in my eyes, he had an enormous amount of strength and it didn't feel like he was holding back at all, "Oh trust me I am holding back a lot."

I winced and started squirming trying to dodge the painful smacks. He quickly gave me ten extremely hard slaps to my thighs and I started crying, "Don't try to move."

I stopped moving instantly but he stopped too and grabbed my neck making me face him with one hand and continued to apply smack after smack with his other , "When I speak to you, you answer."

"Y-yes s-sir," He let go of my face and I crossed my arms on the couch, and began crying into them. I was embarrassed knowing that Jane and Alec and the rest of their coven could hear my cries even though they were muffled.

Suddenly I wished that I was over Carlisle's knee, if I had been crying this hard he wouldn't have continued but things were certainly done differently here. His hands were hard and unyielding. After what felt like hours he finally stopped, "Stop being dramatic it's only been five minutes, and I'm not done with you yet."

"Please, I'm very s-sorry and I will do whatever y-you ask, just pl-please st-stop." I cried.

"That's not how this works, and you will do whatever I say or ask of you anyways or you will find yourself in this position a lot while you are here." He said.

He lifted me up and bent me over the arm rest of the couch, "W-what are y-you g-going t-to do to me?"

"I gave you five minutes with my hand and now you are getting another five minutes with this." He said.

I looked over and he was holding a long wooden paddle.

"P=please sir I c-can't." I sobbed.

"You can and you will, you're a vampire, I could see if you were a human then you might be seriously injured. I now know how much Carlisle let's you off way too easily. You see my dear I want to leave an impression that will last you at least a couple of days, and I can't do so if you heal so quickly therefore you need a long hard spanking to keep you in line, understand?" He asked still keeping up with his elegant tone.

I shook my head, "Please d-don't do this."

He raised the paddle high in the air and I cried out in pain when it made contact with my skin that was already on fire, "Don't ever try to tell me what to do."

"Yes sir!" I cried. I was actually starting to think that a couple minutes of Jane's power wouldn't be this bad.

I tried to keep my mouth shut for the rest of them so I wouldn't cry out again but the most I could manage was moaning noises. I whined, and whimpered, and cried, but he was relentless and I lost track after thirty too busy concentrating on calming myself down along with my reactions.

Finally he put the paddle back in a drawer and walked over to me. I was surprised when he pulled me up roughly and wasn't the least bit gentle as he tugged my pants up. The denim made me want to scream and all I could do was cry but he gave me no time to finish crying either.

Instead he grabbed my arm and forcefully pulled me back into the main room. I was crying so hard that it was difficult for me to see but Jane's smirk had turned into a full blown smile. Alec quickly moved out of the way and apologized, "Sorry Master," as we walked by clearly afraid that Aro would turn his anger onto him and he would go through exactly what I just did.

"More than you did, his backside is very acquainted with my hand and other implements, and especially lately it would seem that he's going through a rebellious stage." Aro spoke out loud and Alec looked away embarrassed.

Aro pushed me forward onto my knees on the ground, which I seem to have become very acquainted too, "Apologize."

I looked a Caius's fierce gaze and returned mine to the floor, and I was happy to realize that my breathing and speech had returned to normal, and all that was left were a few tears that continued to stream down my face, "I'm very sorry sir please forgive me."

I could feel him glaring at me, "Next time you won't be so lucky, get out of my sight."

I didn't understand how any of the events that just elapsed were lucky but I didn't say anything as I stood up and walked back to Aro, "Alec, Jane, why don't you take her back to your room, we all would like some time to rest."

Even though I knew the way now I followed them back. When we all entered the room I shut the door gently, and even though that couch had been a horrible thing minutes ago, now it looked like the most welcoming, and it was closest to the door, not that there was any place for me to run to, but it still made me feel safer.

They walked all the way across the room to the closet to change so I lay down on my stomach and stared at the floor. A few moments passed without anything taking place before I felt the familiar fire reignite inside me and I toppled to the floor in pain.

Luckily it stopped momentarily this time but I could still feel the tears running down my cheeks, I looked up to see Jane towering over me, "W-what w-was that f-for?"

"That's my spot," She told me.

I was angry now, "Well couldn't you have just told me tha…"

The pain reignited and I curled into a ball waiting for it to pass, "I suggest you watch how you speak to me."

"Y-yes m-ma'am," I answered.

I attempted to get up, "Stay."

"Bu… ahhhh!" The pain reignited once again but this time way stronger than it was the last two times. I wanted to tell her I would, yes ma'am, whatever she wanted to hear but I couldn't speak.

When it finally stopped I was lying on my back and I quickly rolled onto my side, "Don't defy me."

"Y-yes ma'am," I answered once again.

I tried repositioning myself so I could sit up in that spot but it hurt too much because of Aro so I just lay on my stomach, and stared straight ahead at the wall not wanting to chance glancing at either of them.

It was going to be a very long month.

AN: REVIEW!


	33. Chapter 33

AN: Lots of reviews please! R&R!

I finally took a glance over at Alec; he was lying on another bench, with his headphones in. I sighed, "I'm bored, we should do something."

Alec hearing my comment, pulled out his headphones to listen.

"Like what?" Jane asked.

"I don't know, what do you guys do around here for fun?" I turned my head to ask her.

"Fun?" She huffed, "What do you think this is?"

"Come on Jane, you can't think of one thing you have fun doing?" I asked her.

"We kill people, and vampires alike, that's about the most entertainment we get," Jane answered.

I shuddered and added sarcastically, "Yeah… that sounds great."

"We're not children, we don't need fun, so shut it already," Jane ordered.

"But… uhhh okayyyy st… stop!" I cried. She used her power lightly that time but it was still very effective.

Jane and I were both surprised when Alec came to my defense, "Jane, Aro gave you permission to use your powers on her earlier, I don't think he'd approve of you using them on her for every little thing."

I smirked and immediately felt the pain reignite again.

"Jane, I said knock it off!" Alec yelled, he got up and sat in front of his sister between her and me.

"Why? Why do you give a shit about her? She's just some little bitch who is here for training, nothing else, I am only helping her," Jane argued.

"How is this helping?" I asked.

"Quiet," Alec turned to me frustrated.

"Sorry," I whispered unable to look him in the eyes.

He turned back to his sibling, "Look I just think maybe you should take it easy a little, that's all I'm saying."

"I believe I am." Jane answered, ignoring him.

"I don't," I muttered.

Alec whipped around to face me again, "What did I just tell you?"

I looked away pouting, but he grabbed my chin forcing me to look at his beautiful eyes, "Answer me."

"I'll be quiet, I'm sorry." I answered sincerely.

He nodded and returned to his sister, who was now glaring at him angrily, "Now what?"

She looked like she was debating whether to use her powers on him, "What the hell was that?"

"What?" He asked.

"Fuck off." She snapped, rolling over to face the couch.

The next few things happened quickly. Alec swatted his sister, she turned back around angrily, and then he was on the ground in pain. I didn't know what to do but I didn't have time to think, so my instincts took over as I bolted for the door.

Her head snapped towards me and I collapsed just a foot away, and began screaming, but Alec leapt on his sister. I practically threw myself out of the room, my mind was no longer working and I wasn't sure what kept me moving, but I ran.

I ran quickly and hard but I stopped short when I almost ran into Aro. I looked up at his questioning gaze and realized that he was exactly what I was looking for. I couldn't run away that would never work, Demetri would track me down in seconds, and there was no point, I gave my word I would stay here for a month and there was no way of getting around that.

I didn't want to either, I just wanted to get out of that room, and find someone who could make them stop fighting, "What's going on?" Aro asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"It's Jane, She's fighting with Alec, I, I'm sorry, but I, I didn't know what to do, I was coming to find you," I explained quickly.

His expression turned into that same angry stern look and I backed away a few steps, waiting for him to say something.

"Let's go," He ordered, and I followed him down the corridor.

When the door flew open Jane, whose clothes and hair was now ruffled snapped her head up towards us. Her brother who was writhing on the ground looked up too. They both wore fearful expressions and Alec slowly rose to his feet.

Jane turned her body so that she was now fully facing us and that's when she saw me standing half beside, but partially behind Aro. I collapsed in pain once again.

Aro looked at me then back at Jane, "That's enough!"

"Master?" Jane asked innocently.

He advanced on her and she slowly retreated until he was in front of her, and she had her back towards the wall, "Jane how many times have we had a discussion about abusing your power?"

I stood carefully and looked at Alec who mouthed, "Why?"

"I was worried about you," I whispered, "I didn't know what else to do, I panicked."

"You two sit on the couch and shut up," Aro warned, "Jane answer me."

"A lot," She began, "But you said I could..."

"No. Don't even try Jane, I allowed you to use them on her once, and you know that you are never allowed to use your powers on your own brother." Aro chastised.

So that's why she was debating whether to use them earlier, and that's why it took so long for her to decide to do it after all…

"That wasn't the only other time you used your power on her was it?" He asked.

She reluctantly answered, "No."

"How many times?" Aro asked.

She shrugged.

Aro turned to me, "How many times?"

"I… I don't know Sir…" I answered.

I flinched when he moved his hands, he paused and continued slower, "I didn't mean to frighten you," He just took my hand, and I immediately felt stupid. Aro and Carlisle were old friends, and he would never hurt me for no reason at all.

He pointed back at the couch and I sat and then her spun around to Jane again, "Really Jane?"

Jane looked away pouting.

"Let's go," Aro commanded. Jane obeyed and followed him out of the room.

"Why did you go get him, now we're all probably going to get it!" Alec whined.

"I… I was just trying to help," I offered.

He sighed, "Well next time don't. I don't need your help."

"Excuse me, but you were the one writhing on the floor when I came back in!" She started, "and only because you tried to help me…"

Alec ignored me.

About ten minutes later Aro returned with a teary-eyed Jane. Alec sunk deeper into the couch and avoided Aro's eyes.

"I'm sorry you two," Jane apologized.

We both nodded.

"Alec you know that you are never supposed to fight with your sister am I correct?" Aro asked.

"Yes sir," Alec answered, and when he looked up I could see that his eyes were watery too.

"What should you have done?" Aro continued sternly.

"Come to you right away…sir," Alec answered.

"So if you know this then why didn't you?" Aro asked.

Alec looked away again, "I don't know sir, I just got so caught up with dealing with her that I didn't think about it… I was just trying to protect Selena… I'm sorry sir, I really really am."

Aro gave him a stern look, "Do not let it happen again."

Alec's face lit up, "I won't sir, I swear I won't." I smiled at his relief.

"You Selena," Aro said.

I looked at him wide-eyed, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to Jane I didn't mean to make her so mad it was an accident."

Aro gave me half a smile, "I was going to say thank you for coming to get me, you did the right thing."

I was shocked, "Oh."

He smiled, "I hope you all enjoy the rest of your night," and with that he was gone.

"He does love watching you squirm, we all do actually," Aro admitted.

I smiled and looked away not knowing what to say to that. We ended up finding some old playing cards and I taught them how to play bullshit. They picked it up really quickly and we ended up actually having some fun.

Jane got a little too into it and serious and Alec had to remind her a couple of times that it was just a game. I smiled, "I can't play this with Edward, because he cheats."

"Yeah that must suck having a mind reading older brother, does he bust you a lot?" Alec asked.

"Oh my god yes, all the time, he always knows what I'm up too, and I hate it completely," I answered.

"Yeah that must get annoying, though I think you're pretty easy to read most of the time anyways," Alec said.

I sighed, "Sometimes, but hey I can be sneaky if I want too."

"Uh-huh," Alec grinned.

Jane even had a slight smirk on her face.

"What am I that readable?" I asked in disbelief.

They didn't answer, "Oh come on!" They started laughing.

"It's pretty bad," Jane said.

I was shocked that she spoke to me normally and without hatred in her voice. I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Whatever, one two," I said.

"Bullshit," They both said in unison.

The card I played had actually been a four. I smiled and grabbed the deck, "Whatever."

They both were smirking again. It was nice to see them both happy and in a good mood for once, and actually enjoying themselves. I definitely like this side of the two of them way better.


End file.
